Class of Chaos
by The Daniel City Heroes
Summary: This is Class of Chaos, a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Class of 3000. Hosted by Ricky Howell of the Daniel City Heroes. For more info on the story, see Ricky's intro in Chapter 1.
1. Introduction by Ricky Howell

Ricky: Hey what's up? This is our only disclaimer for this story, so let's get this outta the way so we can get the party started. We do not own: Class of 3000, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of their elements cause they belong to Cartoon Network and Sega, respectively. We also don't own any of the songs playing in the nightclub this introduction takes place in as they belong to the original artists, as well as any songs that, more than likely, will show up later in the story. We do own: the nightclub itself, Daniel City, and any Daniel City related characters, including the Daniel City Heroes (myself included). The Ultimate StH Universe thing is more of a general idea since anybody could've thought-a that, though it's still Sega's characters. And don't get too excited yet. The action ain't startin' yet. This chapter is where I summarize the story for you and give you some info about myself. All right now, let's get it on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class of Chaos

Introduction by Ricky Howell

As the camera fades in, the view zooms in to a building in Daniel City, California. The building is lit up with neon lights adorning the outside of the building. People are lined up outside waiting to get in.

What is this place?

This is the Tropical Whirlpool, the hottest teen nightclub in Daniel City.

The camera then enters through the front doors of the Tropical Whirlpool and after the entry hallway with the counter where you pay to get in, pay phones, coat check counter, and poster where the rules are posted, the inside of the club is shown.

The walls are painted red with two white stripes running across them. The carpet is colored navy blue with small white stars on it. In the center of the room is a large light-up dance floor with a large disco ball above it with several lights shining on it. On the dance floor are several people dancing to the current song playing, **"Car Wash"** by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliott. On the wall behind the dance floor is a stage where a band would perform if there were a band performing tonight but tonight, the DJ is providing all the music. Behind the band stage is a stage where the DJ table is stationed and behind that is a large video monitor that is displaying an overview of the club from several cameras that rotate, spin, zoom in, and zoom out to the beat of the music. On the first level of the two story teen nightclub, several tables and chairs surround the dance floor with people sitting in most of the chairs. The club also has a snack bar stationed to the far left of the entrance with people sitting at the stools waiting to be served. The restrooms, just so everyone knows, are stationed to the far right of the entrance. There is a ramp on the right wall that leads to the club's second level. The ramp makes it handicap accessible. On the second level are more tables and chairs, a rail around a large part of the second level so the club goers on the second level can safely look down at the dance floor on the first floor. Also on the second level are several arcade video game machines lined along the walls. This place was just designed for teenagers to have fun.

Then the camera goes back to the first level and zooms in on the DJ as he leaves the table. After starting the next song, **"Don't Phunk With My Heart"** by the Black Eyed Peas, the DJ walks toward the snack bar to get a drink. He is a Hispanic-American teenager about 15 years old. He has black hair with blue highlights. He is wearing a black and white rugby shirt, blue jeans, all-white Air Force Ones, Nike wristbands, one-piece blue-framed sunglasses, and a small gold spinner chain. He approaches the snack bar and sits down.

DJ: Hey Sarah.

Sarah-Waitress: Hey Ricky. How ya doin'?

Ricky: I'm good. Just came by to say hi to my girl and get a drink.

Sarah: Aw, that's sweet. So, whadaya need?

Ricky: I'll have a medium Coca-Cola with lemon.

Sarah: Comin' right up.

As Sarah leaves to get Ricky's drink, Ricky turns and sees the camera, remembering why it's there in the first place.

Ricky: Oh, I'm introducing the story now? Oh, all right, just a minute.

Sarah (handing Ricky his drink): Here you go. That's $1.70.

Ricky (taking the drink and giving the money): All right, see ya later.

Sarah: See ya later.

Ricky turns back to face the camera.

Ricky: My girlfriend (indicating Sarah). Anyway, what's up everybody? This is Ricky Howell a.k.a. DJ Rick Frost a.k.a. Rick-alicious from the Daniel City Heroes here to tell y'all about this new story here, it's called Class of Chaos. It's a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Class of 3000. I'll describe the story the best I can without spoiling anything. It starts out when the Westley music class is going on a trip to a music competition when, thanks to a Chaos Emerald, the Westley class is brought to Mobius in the Ultimate StH Universe. If you don't know what that is, it basically means any significant person, place, or thing from the comics, games, or animated shows, along with a few added surprises, will be there. Anyway, now stranded on Mobius, the Westley gang needs to get back together, and find the seven Chaos Emeralds to get back home, while helping Sonic and his friends defeat Eggman and stop his plot to take over the world. Or is he called Robotnik? Whatever, the point is, it's gonna be sweet, a'ight. Ha ha haaaaaaaa. Another thing is, just so you know the Westley class members all get changed into Mobian animal forms like Sonic and the gang. Aaron told me about that, you'll meet him later. I also remember this scene early in the story when _(read to find out)_ and _(read to find out)_ get turned into their Mobian forms then meet up with _(read to find out)_ and watch him kick _(read to find out)_'s butt.

Ricky reaches the DJ table and when the song ends plays **"Just A Friend"** by Mario.

Ricky: Now before I start the story, I'm gonna tell y'all a little bit about myself. Now, as you can probably tell by my DJ name, I have ice powers. I can lower the air around me to subzero temperatures, I can shoot ice beams, and I can even make it snow.

Ricky then blows a chilling wind above the dancers on the dance floor and it starts snowing. Upon doing this, the crowd starts cheering and applauding Ricky.

Ricky: They love it when I do that. Just like they love the way I mix. I'm better than that guy who used to DJ here, DJ Jazz Square. 'Coarse he just goes by Jazz now. I replace him as the DJ at a teen nightclub, then he lets his freak flag fly by becoming a supervillian and terrorizing people with a saxophone that magnifies his power of sonic blasts, which he got by stealing some defective junk from a local tech company. Can you believe that? I had to use my ice powers to shut him down after he tried to attack the club. I have some advice for you, Jazz. GET SOME THERAPY!!

Ricky: Anyway, that's enough about me for now. So here's Class of Chaos. DJ Rick Frost is out! Peace!

Then the camera zooms away from Ricky and out of the club as the screen fades to black.


	2. A Bus Trip Gone Wrong

Class of Chaos

A Bus Trip Gone Wrong 

Sunny: Hey everybody, the bus is here! We need to hurry if we wanna make it to Nashville!

The students of first year music class of the Westley School of Performing Arts were all rushing out of the building with their instruments on a cart.

Kim: This cart idea was great Eddie.

Eddie: I just thought it would less time than carrying everything out by hand.

Tamika: Yeah we got a lotta heavy stuff on here.

Lil' D: I'd probably take a long time getting my drums out here.

Kam: But we still need to load all of this on the bus, along with all our luggage. We'll have a lot of work ahead of us, especially considering the amount of stuff Kim is bringing.

Kim: Hey! I'm not bringing that much with me!

Kam: We're only leaving for a week and you practically emptied your closet into your suitcase! You have enough clothes in there to open a fashion boutique!

Kim: I'm just trying to make sure I look good. (notices one of Philly Phil's cases) Hey Philly Phil, what is it you're bringing?

Philly Phil: Just some of my inventions. Gotta have something to work on in my spare time. Speaking of which, I have an idea on how we can get everything in the bus with out breaking our backs.

Madison: How?

Philly Phil then reaches in his backpack and pulls out two small fans with stands on the backs.

Philly Phil: I call them the hover fans. They can blow gusts of wind powerful enough to make something hover in the air.

Tamika: How's that gonna help?

Philly Phil: Just put all of your stuff on that cart and watch.

Everyone put all of their luggage on the cart with their instruments and rolled the cart to the area in the back of the bus where the cargo would be stored. Philly Phil then put his hover fans on the front and back ends of the cart and activated them. The fans started blowing and the cart started to hover in the air.

Everyone: Ooooooooooh.

Once the cart was high enough, Philly Phil set the back fan on a higher setting than the front one and the cart was now floating on a slant. Then the luggage and instruments all slid off the cart and into the bus's cargo storage, after which Philly Phil deactivated the hover fans and the cart fell back to the concrete.

Everyone: Wooooooow.

Philly Phil: I know.

Sunny: All right, now that we're set, let's say goodbye to everyone and get this show on the road.

Lil' D: I know. Nashville's Rising Stars music competition awaits and so does our shot at stardom!

Lil' D, Eddie, Kim, Kam, Philly Phil, Tamika, Madison and Sunny all said their goodbyes to the children's parents and the other faculty and students at Westley School of Performing Arts. Then Principal Luna approached Sunny.

Luna: Senor Bridges, I am afraid I have some bad news for you and your students. The person originally intended to drive this bus has called in sick and without a bus driver, we will have to cancel the trip as you will not be able to reach the competition.

Everyone: WHAT!?!

Lil' D: We can't perform?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Luna: Yes, I can only imagine how this must feel. It is not fantastic.

Philly Phil: Can't you just find another driver?

Luna: I have already tried. They are all unable to come, either because they already have appointments or they have problems as well.

Sunny : It's alright, everyone just calm down. We'll still go on the trip.

Eddie: But who's gonna drive the bus?

Sunny: I will.

Kim: You know how to drive a bus?

Sunny: Yeah. I would've been on the bus anyway. This just means now I'll have something to do.

Luna: Fantastic! The trip is back on!

Everyone cheered upon hearing this. They once again have a shot at the music competition. Then after some more goodbyes, the parents, other students, and faculty all left. Then, the music class started boarding the bus. But before Madison boarded the bus, she saw something glowing with a red light behind a nearby bush.

Madison: (looking at the red glow) What is that? (looking back at the bus) I'll only be gone for a second.

Madison then ran toward the bush to find what was glowing. She stared in awe as she saw the object. It was a large red gemstone glowing with a strange red light. Madison picked it up and started staring at it.

Madison: Wow. I wonder where this came from.

Sunny: (yelling from the bus) Hey Madison! We're about to leave! Come on!

Madison: Coming!

Still wanting to ponder about the jewel, Madison put it in a pocket in her dress, ran toward the bus, and boarded it. Then, with all of the passengers on board, the bus drove off.

One hour later…

The bus is still on its way from Atlanta, Georgia to Nashville, Tennessee for the Rising Stars music competition. Everyone is doing their own thing to occupy themselves. Sunny is still driving the bus, Tamika fell asleep from the long bus ride, Eddie and Kam are playing chess, Lil' D is practicing on his electronic drum set, Philly Phil is working on one of the inventions he brought with him, Kim is playing a video game she brought, and Madison is looking at the scenery as the bus rides by. Madison is also looking at the mysterious red jewel she found, which is still glowing but not as brightly as it was an hour ago when she found it. She then decided to tell someone about it. If it belonged to someone on the bus, she could just give it to them. If it didn't, she hoped no one would think she stole it. She decided to tell Kim and walked over to her.

Madison: Hey Kim.

Kim: Hey Madison. (attention towards video game) No! No! Get him! Get him!

Voice on video game: You got 2nd place. Nice job. Game over.

Kim: So close. (turning toward Madison) So, you wanted to tell me something?

Madison: Yeah, I found something before we got on the bus. (shows Kim the jewel) Check it out.

Kim: Wow! Is that a giant ruby?

Madison: Sure looks like it. And it's glowing. Why do you think that is?

Kim: I dunno. I just hope it's not radioactive and making you sick while you're holding it.

Madison: I feel fine.

Kim: Well that's good to hear. Who do you think this thing belongs to?

Madison: You think Eddie or his parents dropped it?

Kim: Nah. They don't strike me as the types to carry loose jewels, especially ones this big.

They then look at Eddie and Kam, who are still playing chess.

Kam: Knight to E-6.

Eddie: Aw, that's my last bishop.

Madison: I guess you're right. But then where did it come from?

Before Kim could respond to Madison's question, something came crashing through one of the bus's windows and grabbed everyone's attention, except Tamika who is still asleep.

Philly Phil: What was that?

Lil' D: Someone just threw a brick through the window.

The object was indeed a brick. Written on it was the saying "Eastley rules, Westley drools." The entire Westley class ,except Tamika, looked out the windows and saw another bus next to theirs. It belonged to their rivals at the Eastley School of Performing Arts. Looking out of the windows in the Eastley bus are the Westley students identical yet different counterparts: Lil' G, Freddie, Brooklyn Bill, Addison, Jim, Jam, and Bambi. Also, just as Sunny was driving the bus for Westley, driving the bus for Eastley was the Eastley class's music teacher T. Top Saliere.

Saliere: Hello Sunny, on your way to Nashville, I presume.

Sunny: Saliere, what do you want?

Saliere: We're on our way to the music competition as well and we thought we would show you exactly who would win. (to the Eastley kids) Students, you may begin.

The Eastley kids then started throwing more "Eastley rules, Westley drools" bricks at the Westley bus. Some were denting the bus and some were breaking the windows. The Westley kids were ducking behind and under seats to avoid being hit by bricks and glass shards.

Lil' D: Sunny, pull the bus over!

Sunny: Already on it.

Sunny pulled the bus over. However, the Eastley bus pulled over as well and continued to throw bricks at them.

Sunny: No good! They're still throwing bricks at us! I'm gonna speed up! Hang onto somethin'!

Sunny then sped up the bus but Eastley did the same and continued throwing bricks at Westley. One of the bricks bounced off a seat cushion and hit Tamika in the head, waking her from her nap.

Tamika: Ow, hey, what's goin' on?

Kam: The Eastley kids are throwing bricks at us!

Tamika: Then throw 'em back!

Tamika then grabbed one of the bricks and threw it back at the Eastley bus, hitting one of the Eastley kids in the head and knocking them out.

Tamika: Yeah, that's right.

Just then, yet another brick came through a window. This one hit the machine Philly Phil was working on. The brick damaged it and it started to overload. Philly Phil noticed this and got worried.

Philly Phil: Uh oh. The damage from that last brick is making my machine overload. It's gonna blow!

Philly Phil then threw the machine at the back of the bus where it exploded in a flash of electricity. A few bolts of electricity flew out of the destroyed machine, one of them hitting the jewel that Madison was holding a few minutes ago. The jewel seemed to absorb the energy and now it was glowing more than ever.

Tamika: What is that?

Kim: Madison, wasn't that the jewel you were holding a few minutes ago?

Madison: Yeah but what's going on with it?

Then the jewel gave off a radiant explosion of light.

Lil' D: What's happening?!

Madison: I don't know!

Tamika: This is really freaky!

Eddie: I don't think I'm gonna like this!

Kim: I'm so scared here!

Kam: Me too!

Philly Phil: Wait, where did that jewel come from in the first place?

Sunny: Whoa, it is way too bright back there.

Then the jewel gave off an explosion of light that began to flow through the bus. First, Lil' D and Madison were swallowed by the light, then Eddie, then Kim and Philly Phil, then Kam and Tamika, and finally Sunny. Soon, the strange light surrounded the entire Westley bus.

Lil' G: Wait, what's happening over there?

Addison: I don't know.

Bambi: That looks really freaky.

Freddie: I don't like the look of this.

Jim: That looks scary.

Jam: I know.

Brooklyn Bill, as the kid who Tamika knocked out earlier, is still unconscious.

Saliere: Wow! It is way too bright over there.

Then the light that engulfed the Westley bus came over and engulfed the Eastley bus as well, starting with the 7 Eastley kids, who were all huddled together, and ending with Saliere, who was alone at the front of the bus.

Then as soon as the light started, it vanished and everyone in it as well. The Westley and Eastley school buses and everyone in them were gone, with a few "Eastley rules, Westley drools" bricks littering the roadway as the only proof that they were ever there to begin with.

To Be Continued…


	3. The Start of a New Adventure

Class of Chaos

The Start of a New Adventure

Lil' D woke up in the middle of a field. He apparently passed out a while ago, though he doesn't remember exactly what made him pass out. He remembered the bus trip, the Eastley kids attacking them, Philly Phil's machine exploding, and some weird ruby thing glowing brightly. After that, there was nothing but complete darkness. Now he was in a field in the middle of nowhere and there was no sign of the bus, Sunny, or any of the other Westley kids anywhere. There was no sign of Eastley either, though he thought of that as a good thing. He was wondering if his friends were all right, where they were, where he was, and if they could make it to the music competition in time.

Lil' D: "Wow. That was some crazy bus trip. And now I've got so many things to think about, I don't even know where to start."

Just then, Lil' D hears a yawn coming from a nearby bush, and it was in Madison's voice.

Lil' D: (thinking) _Well that's as good a place as any to start._

Lil' D gets up and walks over to the bush, expecting to find his friend Madison over there, but at the same time mentally preparing for anything.

Lil' D: "Madison, are you… (sees behind the bush) WHOA!"

Instead of seeing the human girl he knew as his friend, he saw what appeared to be a half-human, half-rabbit creature lying beside the bush, clearly asleep. It had pink fur except where light purple fur was around its muzzle, long ears on top of its head that hung down to the sides, and it was wearing light blue slip-on shoes, light blue shorts, a pink bracelet, a blue choker with a gold pendant, a white hair-band that seemed to be tied around the rabbit's ears, and a long, purple and green, floral print dress. Lil' D remembered that this was the dress that Madison liked to wear. In fact, it was the same one she wore on the bus trip when everything happened.

Lil' D: (thinking) _Is that Madison?_

Just then the rabbit started to wake up. It once again yawned, still with Madison's voice.

Rabbit: "Wow. That was a nice nap. Weird though, I don't remember deciding to take one."

Lil' D: "Madison?"

Rabbit: (rubbing her eyes) "Oh, hey Lil' D."

Lil' D: "Is that really you?"

Madison: (still rubbing her eyes) "Well, of course it's me, silly. Who else could it…" (stops rubbing her eyes and looks at Lil' D) "Aaaaaaah! What in the world?!"

Lil' D: "What? What is it?"

Madison: "Wait, is that you Lil' D?"

Lil' D: (curious) "Why wouldn't it be me?"

Madison: "'Cause… you… uuuh… don't look like yourself."

Lil' D: "Wha?"

Madison: "Take a look at this."

Madison then took a small mirror out of her dress pocket. She was about to give it to Lil' D to show him what she was talking about when she saw her own arm covered in pink fur.

Madison: (looking at her arm) "What the…"

Madison then took the mirror away to look at herself, just as Lil' D was about to grab it. It was then that Lil' D saw his own arm. It was covered in green feathers. He was really curious now. He then went to Madison after she saw her new reflection in the mirror and put it down. He then saw that he had transformed as well. He was now a half-human, half-bird creature, a hawk if he had to guess. He was covered in green feathers and his nose and mouth were now a yellow beak. He checked to see if any of his clothes had changed. His sailor hat, wristwatch, green short sleeved shirt with pockets all on the front, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers were all still there. Though he didn't get a new outfit with his new body, he still thought he looked pretty cool. He looked back at Madison, who was now hugging herself. Apparently, she liked the way she looks now and she took off her hair-band, which let her rabbit ears hang lower down the sides of her head.

Madison: (hugging herself) "Oooooooo. I'm a cute bunny rabbit! I dunno how I got this way, but yet.(looks at Lil' D) Lil' D, you turned into a cool-looking giant bird! Are these feathers real? (plucks a feather out of Lil' D's arm)"

Lil' D: "Ow! Apparently… Madison, what the heck happened to us?"

Madison: "Again, I don't know. "

Lil' D: "Well, whadda we do now?"

Madison: "Well maybe we can find some help in that city over there."

Lil' D turns to where Madison is now pointing and sees what appears to be a city in the distance

Lil' D: "I didn't see that city there before. Is that Nashville?"

Madison: "I don't know, but we should go there anyway. I think there might be someone who can help us there."

Lil' D: "How can you be sure?"

Madison: "I just am."

With the usual smile on her face, Madison started walking toward the city. Lil' D wasn't sure about this, but given that it was better than just standing around all day waiting for something to happen, he followed Madison to the city. When they reached it, they saw that it was a rather nice looking place. Madison was then looking at a nearby sign, which had the name of the city on it.

Madison: (reading the sign) "Welcome to Emerald Town." (turning to Lil' D) "Well I guess that answers your question about Nashville, Lil' D. Well, let's go."

Madison then started walking into the city but Lil' D stopped her.

Lil' D: "Madison, we can't just walk on out there. Look at us!"

Madison: "Yeah, but look at them."

Lil' D looked into the city and saw that, along with humans, there were other half-human, half-animal creatures like they were now, just walking down the street. But they weren't walking. They were running. Running away from something by the looks of it.

Lil' D: "Wait, what are they running from?"

As if to answer his question, a giant robot stepped backwards down a side street, and it was huge.

Madison: "Aaaaaaaah!"

Lil' D: "What in the… Let's get outta here!"

Before they could turn to go, something hit the robot, clearly doing damage. The two kids couldn't tell exactly what was hitting the robot since it was moving so fast but they could tell it was something blue.

Lil' D and Madison: "What was that?"

Just then the blue figure landed and was now in plain view for everyone, including the two Westley kids to see. It was a blue humanoid hedgehog. It had blue fur on most of its body, except his arms and belly, he had a few sharp-looking spines going down its back, and it was wearing white gloves and red and white running shoes.

Hedgehog: "Guess you're back for another beating huh?"

Then a tinted window opens revealing the pilot, a very overweight human man wearing a red suit and thick glasses. He also has a long thick orange mustache.

Human: "As soon as I get that Chaos Emerald, you are finished!"

Lil' D and Madison were just watching the whole scene unfold. They thought things would get messy, so they hid in a nearby alleyway behind some trashcans.

Madison: "Who are these guys?"

Lil' D: "No clue, but the dude with the orange face fuzz don't look like a good guy."

Just then, two more hedgehogs came up two the blue one. One was a female, with fur that was purple in some spots and pink in others like the spines that ran down her back. She rode in on a hover bike and was wearing a dark blue skirt, a red sleeveless top, a gold belt, blue gloves that went past her elbows, red stockings, dark blue boots with red tips, and a medallion that resembled a keyboard. The other was a green male hedgehog that rode in on a hover board. He wearing a red vest, a fanny pack, two earrings in his right ear, white gloves, white shoes with red on them, and a medallion representing a drum set.

Purple Hedgehog: "We're here now, Sonic."

Green Hedgehog: "Need any help, bro."

Blue Hedgehog: "No, I can handle this."

Purple Hedgehog: "Will you need this? You forgot it before coming here."

The purple hedgehog then held up a medallion shaped like a guitar for the blue hedgehog, apparently named Sonic, to see.

Sonic: "Nope, I don't think I'll need it for this one."

Sonic then turned to face the robot and began talking to the pilot.

Sonic: "So Doc, are you gonna go quietly or is this gonna get loud?"

Human: "I'm not going anywhere."

Just then a radar goes off on the control console of the robot.

Human: "Ah! It seems I will be leaving with no one but **two** Chaos Emeralds. I shall take them both and then I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, will be that much closer to building my empire!"

The human, apparently named Robotnik, then turned its gaze to where the "Chaos Emerald" would be, the hiding spot currently taken by Lil' D and Madison.

Lil' D: "Is that guy lookin' at us?"

Madison: "I hope not."

Robotnik then tried to move in on that location but before he could take more than two steps, Sonic stepped in front of him.

Sonic: "No way am I letting you get those emeralds, Ro-butt-nik."

Robotnik then started shooing lasers at Sonic, while Sonic kept dodging and attacking. Meanwhile, the other two hedgehogs were just standing there, watching the battle unfold, with their brother on the winning end. Meanwhile, the purple hedgehog seemed to have her mind on something.

Purple Hedgehog: (thinking) _Wait, did he just say __**two**__ Chaos Emeralds?_

Green Hedgehog: (to purple hedgehog) "Hey Sonia, you okay?"

Sonia: (to green hedgehog) "Hey Manic, did you hear Robotnik mention something about two Chaos Emeralds over here?"

Manic: "Yeah why?"

Sonia: "Look over there."

Sonia and Manic look into a nearby alley and see a pink rabbit and a green hawk, Madison and Lil' D, hiding behind a bunch of garbage cans and watching the battle between Sonic and Robotnik. She noticed that when he started walking in their direction they had scared looks on their faces and started talking to each other. They couldn't have been too scared though otherwise they would have just run away like everyone else.

Manic: "What? You think those kids over there have a Chaos Emerald?"

Sonia: "It's always a possibility."

Sonia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Robotnik started to shoot missiles at Sonic. Sonic was either dodging them or spin attacking him. Finally the battle ended when Sonic grabbed one of the missiles and turned it toward the robot. It flew toward the control center and exploded. Robotnik flew out of the wrecked robot, shouting at Sonic at the top of his lungs.

Robotnik: "This isn't oveeeeeeeer!"

When Robotnik was out of sight, Sonic walked over to Sonia and Manic with the Chaos Emerald that Robotnik tried to take.

Sonic: "Done and done." (turns toward Madison and Lil' D's hiding spot) Okay, you two can come out now."

Lil' D and Madison then rose from their hiding spot.

Madison: "How did you know we were here?"

Sonic: "I saw you when Robotnik started walking towards you.

Sonia: "He probably wouldn't have tried to focus on you unless you have a Chaos Emerald. Do you have one?

Lil' D: "Naw, we ain't got no emeralds."

Madison: "Yeah, all we have is this weird ruby."

Madison then took the familiar looking red jewel out of her dress pocket.

Lil' D: "Hey, its that weird ruby again. Where'd you get that thing in the first place?"

Madison: "I found it outside the school in some bushes. That was what was taking me so long to get on the bus. Then after we got here, I found it again while we walking toward here."

Lil' D: "And you picked it up after what happened on the bus?!"

Madison: "I didn't see the problem."

Manic: "Hey, slow down. Slow down. Why don't you tell us what happened."

Lil' D: "The two of us, with our friends and our teacher, were on our way to Nashville for this music competition, when the kids from the Eastley School started to throw bricks at us. One thing lead to another and this thing lead us here. (indicating the red jewel) Now, we've been turned into a hawk and a rabbit, we got no clue where our friends are, and we don't even know where we are!"

Manic: "Calm down, man. Calm down. Now, you said you don't know where you are. This is a city called Emerald Town."

Lil' D: " We know that but where is it? Is it anywhere close to Nashville?"

Sonia: "I don't even know what you're talking about with that. What's Nashville?"

Madison: "It's the city we were traveling to from Atlanta."

Sonia: "What's Atlanta?"

Lil' D: "Ya never heard of Atlanta, the ATL, A-Town?"

Sonia: (while Sonic and Manic are shaking their heads) "No."

Lil' D: "Y'all gotta be jokin'. For one, it's the birthplace of Sunny Bridges, my idol, my mentor, and one of the greatest blues, funk, and jazz musicians on the face of Planet Earth!"

Madison: (thinking) _He is such a fanboy... _(looking at herself while thinking) _I look so cute!_

Sonia: "Earth? This planet is called Mobius, not Earth."

Lil' D: "Say what?"

Madison: "Huh?"

Sonic: " Hold on, I think I know what's going on here."

Lil' D and Madison: "What?"

Sonic: "I think you guys have been transported here from another world."

Lil' D and Madison: "WHAT!!!"

Sonic: (to Sonia and Manic) "The same thing happened to us a few times. Remember?"

Manic: "Oh yeah."

Sonia: "Don't remind me."

Madison: "You're sayin' were stuck on a whole 'nother planet?

Sonic: "Yeah. It's probably because of that Chaos Emerald."

Madison: "So this thing brought us here? But, aren't emeralds supposed to be green?"

Sonia: "The Chaos Emeralds come in different colors. There are seven of them and they all have magical powers. If all seven are gathered, anything can happen. That's the main reason Robotnik wants them."

Lil' D and Madison: "Robotnik?"

Manic: "That guy my bro was fighting against. He's real bad news. He's an evil genius who wants to rule the world. He commands an army of robots and likes to turn Mobians into robots"

Lil' D: " Moba-what?"

Sonia: "Mobians. Humanoid-animal creatures. Like the three of us and the two of you."

Madison: "So there's a name for what we've turned into?"

Sonic: "I'm guessing that you weren't always this way?"

Lil' D: "Naw, we was human before we got here."

Madison: "Well this is a lot of info. You guys, where we are, what we've turned into, this Chaos Emerald thing, that Robotnik guy."

Manic: "Yeah, you guys just got here didn't you.

Lil' D and Madison: "Yep."

Sonia: "Earlier, you mentioned that you didn't know where your friends are. Chances are that if the Chaos Emerald took you here, it took your friends here too. How many of you are there exactly?"

Madison: "There's seven kids in our group: Tamika, Eddie, Philly Phil, Kim, Kam and the two of us. And adding Sunny means there's eight of us."

Lil' D: "I just hope we find 'em soon and get back home or we'll miss the music competition."

Madison: "Lil' D! Our friends are missing and you're worried about that?"

Lil' D: "What? I know what's goin' on, but still…"

Sonic: "Guys, how about we help you find your friends?"

Lil' D: "Really?"

Madison: "We don't want to cause you guys to much trouble, especially seeing how he just fought that giant robot."

Sonic: "Guys it's no trouble at all. We'd be happy to help. Right guys?"

Sonia nods her head and Manic gives a thumbs up.

Lil' D: "Sweet."

Madison: "Thanks Mister…uuuh… What was your name?"

Sonic: "Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonia: "I'm his sister Sonia."

Manic: "And I'm their brother Manic."

Madison: " Nice to meet you, I'm Madison."

Lil' D: "And I'm Lil' D."

Manic: "Looks like we've got another adventure besides taking down Robuttnik, where do ya think we should start.?"

Sonic: "Tails might be able to help us. He said he'd be at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins today."

Lil' D: "Then it's settled. We find this Tails guy and get him to help us get the gang back together."

Sonia: (walking over to her hover bike) "All right let's go. You can ride with me Madison."

Manic: (on his hover board) "Hop on Lil' D."

Sonia and Madison get on the hover bike and Manic and Lil' D get on the hover board while Sonic is just standing around waiting for them to get ready.

Sonic: "You guys ready?"

Sonia and Manic: "Yeah!"

Madison: "Wait, what are you ridin' on?"

Sonia: "Trust me, he doesn't need to."

Manic: "Lil' D, hold on to your hat."

Lil' D: "A'ight." (thinking) _I don't think I'm gonna like this._

Sonic: "Three…"

Sonia: "Two…"

Manic: "One…"

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic: "GO!"

The three hedgehogs speed off into the distance. They are enjoying the rush while their two passengers are screaming at the top of their lungs and hanging on for their lives.

Lil' D: (thinking) _I was right! What kinda whacked-up situation did we just get into!?_

To Be Continued…


	4. Is This a Dream?

Class of Chaos

Is This a Dream?

Eddie woke up after being unconscious for what seemed like a long time. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a forest.

Eddie: "Wow. Those Eastley kids did a number on us. Now I think I'm hallucinating. I mean where did the bus go or Sunny or anyone for that matter?"

Eddie was starting to get scared. He tried calling out for his friends.

Eddie: "Hello."

No answer.

Eddie: "Hello!"

Still no answer. This time he tried cupping his hands around his mouth. He took a deep breath and…

Eddie: (shouting) "HELLO!"

There was still no answer. Eddie came to the conclusion that he was alone. He was getting even more scared.

Eddie: "Now calm down Eddie. This is all just a dream. Yeah, that's it. You're just dreaming."

Eddie was about to bring his hand up to hold his forehead when he saw something very odd about it. It was covered in yellow fur.

Eddie: "What the… Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. I was probably hit with a brick when that light came around and now I'm having a dream. A weird one at that."

He started to walk around, without watching where he was going, when he almost fell in a pool of water. He then saw his complete reflection in the water. Or at least, he thought it was his reflection. Instead of his regular reflection, he saw one of a creature that he could best describe as being part human and part animal, an animal he couldn't begin to identify. His "reflection" had yellow fur covering its body, except around its muzzle. It also had a small tail poking out of the pants it was wearing. The pompadour that Eddie had his hair in before was not present in the reflection and instead had yellow dreadlocks hanging down the back of its head. The reflection was also wearing a red shirt, brown pants, and black shoes, and had a yellow sweater with the sleeves hanging over its shoulders. This was the same outfit that Eddie was wearing right now.

Eddie: (thinking) _Wait a minute, is that really me?_

Eddie moved one of his hands to the top of his head to check if his pompadour was still there. It wasn't. He noticed that his "reflection" did the same motions. He then moved his hand to the back of his head, with the reflection doing the same, to see if the dreadlocks the creature in the reflection had were really on the back of his head. To his shock, they were. It didn't completely register before but now it did. He was the creature depicted in the reflection. Somehow, he had become… whatever he was now. He still couldn't tell. But, he was a lot calmer now than he was a few minutes ago.

Eddie: "Well, that cements it. I'm dreaming. Whew, that's a relief. I bet I'll wake up any minute now."

He tried closing his eyes and opening them. Nothing changed. He was still in the forest and he was still a…something. He tried it two more times and still nothing changed.

Eddie: "Oh well. I'm sure I'll wake up soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

A figure was sitting at the top of an altar. The figure seemed to be guarding something, a large green jewel. The figure was a Mobian echidna, a type of creature that a certain new arrival in the area wouldn't even have a clue to what that was. It had red fur, except on its muzzle, with a white mark on its chest, red dreadlocks hanging down the back of its head, and a small red tail. It was wearing gloves that resembled boxing gloves with spikes on them and red shoes with a yellow stripe on them, a metal buckle, and green cuffs around the ankles. Apparently not much happened that day as he started to get tired and closed his eyes.

Echidna: "I wonder if anything's going to happen today."

Female Voice: "Hey Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "I had to say something."

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked down the altar. Coming up the steps was a female echidna. She had pink fur and pink hair on top of her head and most of her dreadlocks. She is wearing a vest that is half black and half green, white mittens, a golden belt, and a pair of green boots. She also has cybernetics implanted in her arms and one of her dreadlocks. She also has a proton gun holstered at her side.

Knuckles: "Julie-Su, what are you doing here?"

Julie-Su: "I was just walkin' by and I thought I'd check on you. See how you were doing."

Knuckles: (blushing)"Ummm…"

Just then, a voice grabs Knuckles' attention. While it was faint, he somehow managed to hear it.

Voice: "Hello."

Knuckles: "Did you hear that?"

Julie-Su: "Hear what?"

Voice: "Hello!"

Knuckles: "That. What is it?"

Julie-Su: "It sounded kinda quiet maybe it was just a little bird."

Voice: (shouting) "HELLO!"

Knuckles: "That's no little bird."

Knuckles then got up and started running towards where the voice came from.

Julie-Su: "Where are you going?"

Knuckles: "I'm going to find out where that voice came from. Someone might be after the Master Emerald."

Julie-Su: "I'm going with you."

Knuckles: "No, I can handle this. You just stay here and watch the Master Emerald for me until I get back."

Knuckles then ran off into the forest, leaving a dissatisfied Julie-Su to watch the Master Emerald. However, she didn't notice that four figures hiding in the bushes were watching it as well, though not for the same reasons.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Eddie… 

Eddie began walking in the forest again, twirling a stick in his hand. He was still thinking that any moment now, he will wake up on the bus as his regular self and everything will be back to normal. If he didn't know, or think, that this was a dream, he would be a lot more freaked out.

Eddie: "This sure is a long dream. Maybe it was the breakfast I had this morning. That second helping of scrambled eggs did taste kinda funny."

Just then Eddie saw a bush rustle out the corner of his eye. With his curiosity overpowering his common sense and the thought in his head that this was all a dream anyway, he decided to take a look at what it was. When he looked behind the bush, he couldn't be sure of what he saw in the foliage, but he saw what he could guess was a sort of monkey. It seemed to have a robotic body with a searchlight on the top of its head. It had its back towards Eddie and it seemed like he was looking for something.

Eddie: "What is that?"

Eddie was starting to get scared all over again. He didn't know what to expect. In his mind, it might have been a dream but dreams can still be scary. Just then, the monkey, if that was even what it was, turned to face Eddie with the bright searchlight shining right on him.

Eddie: "Aaaaaaaah!"

Eddie then threw the stick he was holding at the monkey and ran as fast as he could. If this was a nightmare, he wasn't going to give the monster a chance to do what it was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Knuckles… 

Knuckles was walking through the forest. He knew he was getting close to whoever or whatever that voice came from.

Knuckles: "They've got to be around here somewhere."

Voice from before: "Aaaaaaaah!"

Knuckles: "Gotcha!"

Knuckles started running toward where the screen came from. He then came to a clearing and saw two figures running down a path. The first figure was a yellow echidna wearing a red shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a yellow sweater draped over his shoulders. The second figure was a robot monkey with a searchlight on its head and a stick lodged into the searchlight. The robot seemed to be chasing the echidna and it had an angry look on its face while the echidna looked scared out of his mind. Knuckles decided to jump in and help the yellow echidna.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Julie-Su… 

Julie-Su was just sitting around by the Master Emerald, waiting for Knuckles to return. She couldn't understand how Knuckles can just sit here and guard this thing day in and day out.

Julie-Su: "When is Knuckles getting back? I'm getting bored just sitting here."

Right then she saw a bush rustle.

Julie-Su: "Knuckles?"

There was no reply. Julie-Su went over to see who or what it was. Then, the four figures hiding in the bushes jumped out.

Julie-Su: "Whoa!"

She then pulls her proton gun out of its holster and prepares for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Eddie and Knuckles… 

Eddie was running as fast as he could, which judging by the speed of the figure chasing him wasn't fast enough. He thought that if the robot, or monkey or monster or whatever it was, caught up to him, it would tear him up, especially seeing as the stick he threw at it broke its light and got lodged in it. The figure behind him had a very dangerous look on his face, an angry, malicious look.

Eddie: (thinking) _I want to wake up! I need to wake up! Why won't I wake up?!_ "SOMEONE HELP!!!"

He hoped that someone would hear him and make this nightmare end. However, as soon as he thought this he tripped, giving the robot monkey the time it needed to close the gap between it and Eddie. Then it jumped at him.

Eddie: "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

He closed his eyes, expecting to be on the receiving end of a lot of pain and suffering. He waited a few seconds and surprisingly nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw, standing between him and the robot monkey was a red…well it was the same type of creature he was now. The biggest differences between this new guy and himself were that he was red while Eddie was yellow, and their differing choice of clothing, or lack there of in the new guy's case as he only seemed to be wearing a pair of gloves and a pair of shoes.

Eddie: (thinking) _Who's this guy?_

When Knuckles jumped between the echidna and the robot monkey, the latter stopped in its tracks. Knuckles started thinking about who or what this was. His first thought was that it was one of Robotnik's robots but if he had even seen this robot before, he didn't remember where.

Knuckles: "All right, who are you and why are you chasing this kid?"

Robot Monkey: "I know you. You're Knuckles the Echidna, one of Robotnik's prime targets."

Knuckles: "So you're with Robotnik?"

Robot Monkey: "Yep. The name's Coconuts. I would try to attack you and try to eliminate you for him… (turns towards Eddie) …but you'll have to wait until after I ring this kid's neck! (points at the stick, still lodged in his light) I can't just let him get away with this!"

Eddie: "It was an accident, honest! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Coconuts started to walk towards Eddie when Knuckles stepped in his way.

Knuckles: "Sorry. You want him you'll have to go through me."

Coconuts: "Okay."

Coconuts then pulled an actual coconut from seemingly out of nowhere and threw it at Knuckles, who easily knocked it away. He followed that up with more coconuts, which were also blocked. Remembering his other target, he also threw some at Eddie. Those were also knocked away by Knuckles. He then repeated the process and soon was throwing a barrage of them at them. Soon afterwards, he stopped.

Eddie: (thinking) _Where did he get all those coconuts from?_

Knuckles: "Is that the best you got?"

Coconuts: "Not even close."

Coconuts then pulled, not coconuts, but bombs out of nowhere and proceeded to throw them at Knuckles and Eddie. Knuckles was running and jumping left and right to avoid the explosives while Eddie was laying down in a ditch concealed by plants.

Knuckles: (thinking) _This guy means business! If I can get close, I should be able to attack._

Eddie: (thinking) _This dream is insane! When am I going to wake up?!_

Knuckles kept dodging bombs until he got close enough to Coconuts to attack. He brought his fist forward and punched him so hard that he was sent flying through the forest. Once the dust settled, Knuckles walked towards Eddie to see if he was okay.

Knuckles: "Hey are you all right?"

Eddie then got up, brushed himself off, and answered the red echidna.

Eddie: "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me. Mister, uuuh…Knuckles the Echidna right?"

Knuckles: "Yeah, but just call me Knuckles and who are you exactly?"

Eddie: "I'm Edward Lawrence the Third but everyone just calls me Eddie."

Knuckles: "All right. So Eddie, I came out here because I heard a voice calling out "Hello" over and over again. Was that you?"

Eddie: "Yeah. You see, I was on this trip with my friends to this music competition when our ri…"

Just then, an explosion was heard in the distance.

Eddie: "What was that?"

Knuckles: "It sounded like it came from the altar!"

Knuckles started running toward the altar, hoping that Julie-Su and the Master Emerald weren't caught in that explosion. He then looked back toward Eddie. He couldn't just leave him there for another robot or something else to attack him, besides he was still curious about the explanation he was about to give. So he stopped, turned to face Eddie, and asked him…

Knuckles: "Hey, you comin' or what?"

Eddie thought for a few seconds and responded.

Eddie: "Sure." (thinking) _I hope I don't regret this._

Knuckles and Eddie ran off towards the altar of the Master Emerald.

* * *

At the altar of the Master Emerald… 

When Knuckles and Eddie reached the altar, they saw the scene of a battle. Four robots holding laser cannons and rocket launchers were all shooting at Julie-Su, obviously trying to get past her. One of them was a short and gray robot, another was tall and yellow robot, another resembled a robotic chicken, and the last one was green, had a drill for a nose, and vaguely resembled a tank. Julie-Su was holding them off with her combat skills and, when needed, her proton gun. One of the blasts from the rocket launchers knocked her off of the altar and in front of the other two echidnas. Knuckles saw it as an attempt being made to take the Master Emerald and Eddie still thought of all of this as a long, crazy dream that he would wake up from any minute.

Knuckles: "Julie-Su, are you all right.?"

Julie-Su: "Yeah, I'm fine. These robots came and attacked and… (looks at Eddie) …and who is this?"

Knuckles: "This is Eddie. He's this kid I found in the forest that was that voice we heard earlier."

Eddie: "Nice to meet you."

They all looked back at the altar and saw the four robots running (or rolling in the case of the tank robot) up the steps to the altar.

Robots: "The Master Emerald is ours!"

Knuckles: "Oh no you don't."

Knuckles then started to run after the robots, then Julie-Su, then Eddie, who wanted to get a better view of the action. The robots turned their attention away from the large jewel and onto the three echidnas. All four of them had their guns at the ready.

Chicken Robot: "Sorry, but we won't let you get in our way."

Gray Robot: "Dr. Eggman has a plan for the Master Emerald and wanted us to capture it for him. And we don't plan to disappoint."

Julie-Su: "So they're some of Robotnik's flunkies. Should-a guessed."

Knuckles: "Well I won't let them get the Master Emerald."

Eddie: "Wait. Eggman? Robotnik? Are you all talking about the same guy or two different people?"

Knuckles: "They're both the same person. You mean you don't…"

Knuckles was interrupted by sudden laser fire from one of the robots and soon they all started firing.

Knuckles: (to Eddie) "We'll talk later."

Knuckles then charged into combat. He dodged several rockets and laser blasts and also managed to get some punches in. While he was still fighting he made a comment to the robots.

Knuckles: "I remember two of you, Decoe and Bocoe. (referring to the gray and yellow robots) But the other two, I don't even recognize."

Bocoe: "The other two are called Scratch and Grounder. (referring to the chicken and tank robots) They are two of Eggman's earlier robots that he recently found in a scrap pile."

Grounder: "Hey! Are you calling me a piece of junk?"

Scratch: (dodging a shot from Julie-Su's gun) "Focus on the here and now, Grounder! We don't want Robotnik to junk us again after he just rediscovered us, do we?"

Grounder: "Oh, right."

Julie-Su was also putting up a fight, throwing punches, kicks, and shooting lasers from her gun. She then happened to turn around and saw Eddie hiding behind a nearby rock and simply watching the whole thing.

Julie-Su: (to Eddie) "Hey, aren't you going to get in on this?"

Eddie: "But, I can't fight. And besides, I'll probably just wake up soon anyhow."

Julie-Su: "Huh?"

She was interrupted by a nearby rocket exploding and Knuckles yelling out in pain.

Julie-Su: "We'll talk later."

Knuckles was just blown to the ground by a rocket to the back. Scratch caught him off guard and now the robots were getting closer to the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: "All right, take this!"

Knuckles then threw a punch towards the ground and a small fissure came up to where the robots were running and fire was rising from it. It damaged the robots while sending them falling off the other side of the altar, leaving the Master Emerald untouched.

Julie-Su: " Whoa. What was that?"

Knuckles: "It's a new Chaos Technique I learned. Haven't thought of a name for it though."

Both of them then turned toward Eddie who came out from behind the rock and walked up to where Knuckles and Julie-Su were now standing.

Knuckles: "Okay. Now, we can talk. You said you didn't know who Eggman was?"

Eddie: "Would I need to after I wake up?"

Knuckles: "Huh?"

Julie-Su: "He said pretty much the same thing to me."

Eddie: "Well this is a dream right? I obviously fell unconscious when one of those bricks hit me in the head while that light was shining and now I'm having a weird dream, from which I should probably wake up any minute now."

Julie-Su: "Wait, you think this is all a dream?"

Eddie: "Well, of course it is. I mean none of this stuff can happen in real life. Well, some pretty crazy stuff has happened to me and my friends a lot of times before, but never anything **this** crazy."

Julie-Su: "Kid, this isn't a dream."

Eddie: "Um, excuse me?"

Before she could respond, a humming sound could be heard above them. They looked back and saw that Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, and Grounder were all sitting in a hovering ship. All of them were banged up and had scorch marks on their metal bodies. The ship was piloted by a fifth robot. It was piloted by Coconuts, who was apparently able to reach these four after his encounter with Knuckles. He too was banged up as a result of his fight and he still had the stick lodged in his light from when he first met Eddie.

Coconuts: "You guys got you're butts beat so you needed me to rescue you. Typical."

Scratch: "We were doing fine until this red guy showed up. He's tougher than he looks."

Knuckles: "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Coconuts: "I know that and his name is Knuckles the Echidna. You guys should have taken the time to update your data banks. We have a lot more enemies than just Sonic and Tails."

Eddie: " So he's with these…um, robots right?"

Knuckles: "Yeah." (thinking) _Why does he seem so clueless? It's almost as if everything in this world is completely new to him._

Decoe: (to the other robots) "Aren't you forgetting something? We still need to seize the emerald for Dr. Eggman."

Coconuts: "Oh yeah."

Coconuts then pressed a button, which dropped a bomb on the echidnas. Knuckles was knocked onto the ground a few feet behind him, Julie-Su fell on a patch of dirt with a few pebbles, and Eddie was thrown into a tree. Then Coconuts piloted the ship to the altar and hovered directly above the Master Emerald. He then lowered a crane to grab the large jewel.

Knuckles: "NO!!"

He started to run to the altar but he was too late. The Master Emerald was already removed from its place.

Decoe: "Mission accomplished. Returning to base."

Grounder: "All right! My first comeback mission and I didn't get broken to bits."

The ship then started to fly away but first it flew up next to Eddie.

Coconuts: (to Eddie) "I'll deal with you later."

Having said this last comment, Coconuts piloted the ship away from the island until it was out of sight. Julie-Su, having just gotten up, talked to Knuckles after he came down from the altar.

Julie-Su: "Did they just take the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles: "Yeah, and you know what that means."

Julie-Su: "I'll look for something to hold on to."

Knuckles: "Hey Eddie, you might want to hold on to something or… Eddie?"

Eddie: (to himself) "That hurt. But dreams aren't supposed to hurt. That girl Julie-Su said that this wasn't a dream. Could she have been right? If so, then what is going on here?"

Knuckles: "Is something wrong?"

Eddie: (to Knuckles) "I just have to ask. Is all of this a dream or not?"

Knuckles: "No, this isn't a dream. Julie-Su was right. This is all real and with the Master Emerald gone, Angel Island will fall from the sky."

Eddie: "Wait, I'm on an island? And it's floating in the sky?"

Julie-Su: "Yes, and not for long." (thinking) _This kid is clueless. I bet if you told him he was an echidna, he wouldn't even know what that was._

Soon, as predicted, Angel Island fell from the sky. Knuckles and Julie-Su were already prepared for this but Eddie was caught off guard, grabbing on to a tree branch at the last second as the island fell into the sea below it. When it hit the water, Knuckles and Julie-Su let go and the jolt of momentum from the landing made Eddie let go of the branch, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Eddie: "Whoa. That was some ride."

Knuckles: "We've got to get the Master Emerald back. Who knows what Eggman plans to do with it now."

Julie-Su: "Yeah, but first…"

She is pointing towards Eddie.

Knuckles: "I know. I have some questions for him too."

Eddie was still shaken up. In part because of the impact of a island crashing in the sea, but mostly due to the fact that he was transported from a bus on its way to Nashville, Tennessee to an island floating in the sky, or an island period. He had also had the startling revelation that this was, in fact, not a dream. He now had some questions of his own forming in his mind.

Eddie: (thinking) _This isn't a dream. This is real. Where am I? How did I turn into this thing? Why did I turn into this thing? What is this thing I turned into? Knuckles said he was an echidna. Is that what I turned into? Where are my friends? Are they all right? How is Tamika doing? Will she fall in love with me even though I look like this?_ (out loud) I've got so many thoughts in my head, I'm giving myself a headache.

Knuckles: "What was that?"

Eddie: "I've got so many things in my head right now that I want answered."

Julie-Su: "So do we."

Eddie: "You go first."

Knuckles: "All right. Before all of this happened you said something about you and your friends heading for a music competition?"

Julie-Su: "A music competition? What does that have to do with anything?"

Knuckles: "It might explain something about the new guy here."

Eddie: "Okay. Before we could get there, our rivals from another school started throwing bricks at us, then this machine my friend was building exploded, then red jewel started glowing, then I wake up in the middle of a forest as a… an echidna right? I heard that robot monkey mention it earlier, but I wasn't sure if it meant that I was the same thing."

Julie-Su: (thinking) _He doesn't know what he is. Knew it._

Knuckles: "Yeah, an echidna. You mean you just woke up like that?"

Eddie: "Yeah. I don't get how it happened either. It felt like just the last time I was awake, I was on a bus with my pals on our way to Nashville."

Knuckles: "Nashville?"

Eddie: "You haven't heard of it? It's where the music competition is being held for aspiring musicians from across America to show their stuff."

Knuckles: "America?"

Eddie: "You haven't heard of the United States of America."

Knuckles and Julie-Su both shake their heads.

Eddie: "What next, your gonna tell me that I'm on a different planet?"

Knuckles: "That depends. What planet are you from?"

Eddie: "Earth, why?"

Julie-Su: "Come on. This kid's gotta be joking."

Knuckles: "Look at his face. I don't think he's joking."

Julie-Su: "So what? He really thinks he's from a different planet?"

Knuckles: "It's not like crazier stuff hasn't happened."

Eddie: (slightly nervous) "What are you guys talking about?"

Julie-Su: "Kid, the planet you're on is Mobius, not Earth."

Eddie's brain went into slight shock after this last statement. A lot has happened since he arrived in this place, and know he finds out he's not even on Earth anymore! Eddie is now starting to wonder if he will ever see any of his friends again. The two in front of him were now wondering if he went unconscious while standing up as he was quiet for a short while now.

Knuckles: "Um, Eddie. Are you alright."

Eddie was still slightly in shock and was now wondering if he should even trust the two in front of him. For all he knew they could be robots themselves, or something worse. He didn't even want to think about that. But then again, he thought that if these aliens, or rather he would be the alien since he's on their planet, were going to do something terrible to him, they probably would have done it already. Besides, one of them just saved him from being attacked by a crazy robot, so they probably can't be all bad.

Eddie: (after a short while) "Yeah, I'm okay. So I'm really on another planet?"

Julie-Su: "You're really not joking. You're really from another world. Guess that explains a lot."

Eddie: "Yeah. This is kind of hard to believe. It's so unreal."

Knuckles: "How do you think you got here?"

Eddie: "I don't know. Between the flying bricks, the exploding machine, and the glowing red gem, it all happened too fast for me to figure out what was going on."

Knuckles: "That's understanda… Wait, did you say something about a glowing red gem?"

Eddie: "Yeah, some electricity from my friend's machine zapped it then it started glowing. After that, here I am. Why?"

Julie-Su: Does that me he found a…?"

Knuckles: "Yeah, I think so."

Eddie: "What? What's going on?

Knuckles: "Eddie, I think that gem was something called a Chaos Emerald."

Eddie: "Chaos what?"

Julie-Su: " They're one of seven powerful gems with magical powers."

Eddie: "Was that giant green thing back there a Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles: "No. That was the Master Emerald. It acts as a controller for the Chaos Emeralds. When the Master Emerald and all seven Chaos Emeralds are together who knows what will happen?"

Julie-Su: "Which is all the more reason we need to get it back from Egg-head."

Eddie: "You mean the guy those robots work for?"

Julie-Su: "Yeah, he's an evil genius and he's probably going to use the Master Emerald in some plot to take over the world."

Eddie: "Sounds like something out of one of Philly Phil's superhero stories."

Julie-Su: "Philly Phil?"

Eddie: "One of my friends. It was his machine that exploded on the bus. I sure hope they're all right."

Knuckles: "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. If you ended you here, maybe they did too."

Eddie: "Really? I hope so."

Julie-Su: "I better get going Knuckles. I'm sure it's getting late and I promised Vector I'd help him with something. Maybe I'll ask him if he'll help look for your lost friends Eddie."

Eddie: "Thanks."

Knuckles: "See ya."

Julie-Su then walked off, leaving the two boys alone.

Knuckles: "All right then. Let's go Eddie."

Eddie: "Wait, where are you going?"

Knuckles: "We need to find the Master Emerald and look for your lost friends."

Eddie: "But do you even have a clue where to start looking?"

Knuckles: "I have a friend who can help. His name is Tails and I know where he might be right now."

Eddie: "Really? Well as you said, all right then, let's go!"

Then the two echidnas ran through the forest towards the shore of Angel Island.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Location: The Tropical Whirlpool, Daniel City, California 

Ricky: "What did I tell you? So far, so sweet, huh? Well you're only gonna see more of it. But before we even get started on the next chapter, I wanna tell y'all somethin'. All right now, during some of the stories that I or the rest o' the members o' the D.C.H. (short for Daniel City Heroes) present to you, we might put up poll questions at the end of a chapter in the story. These questions will have something to do with the story itself. Readers will give an answer to the question in a review to the story it relates to and the answers y'all give will affect the outcome of a character in the story or the story itself. Givin' power to the people, yo! A'ight now here's your first story poll question. I'm out y'all. Later!"

Story Poll Question: If the Sonic characters Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polarbear enter the story, should they enter it as good guys or as bad guys?

Please answer in a review.


	5. SciFi Hysterics

Class of Chaos

Sci-Fi Hysterics

Philly Phil slowly woke up from his state of unconciousness. When he gained full awareness, he found that he was in the living room in some sort of apartment. He was laying on the couch in the room, covered in a blanket so someone obviously found him and brought him in here. He threw the blanket off and stood up.

Philly Phil: "Wait, what am I doing here?"

He then remembered the whole incident on the bus with the Eastley kids. He also remembered that jewel that was on the bus. It was glowing when his machine exploded and zapped it and a few seconds later, it practically exploded with light. The light explosion came right before he blacked out.

Philly Phil: "Did that jewel have something to do with this?"

He then decided to check himself for injuries. After all, back on the bus, there were bricks and glass shards flying all over the place. He looked himself over and patted himself down, not really noticing **certain** changes in his appearance, and he did not seem hurt in any way. All of his clothes were still in place too: a yellow jumpsuit, cowboy boots, white socks with blue and red stripes at the top of the ankles, elbow pads, a wristwatch, a purple headband, and a pair of blue goggles.

Philly Phil: "Well, I'm fine. Covered in fur, but fine… Wait a second, FUR!?"

That was when it hit him. His body was covered in orange fur. He also felt the top of his head and found that his ears were now located on the top of his head and they were large and pointed, like a bat's ears. He also felt something on his back. He took off the top part of his jumpsuit and looked down his back. What he saw freaked him out: he had two bat wings and a small tail. Now there was one thing he hadn't seen yet: his face. He looked around and saw his backpack lying next to the couch. It was also lying next to a familiar looking blue stuffed animal backpack but he would think about that later. He searched his backpack and didn't find anything he deemed good enough to use as a mirror. He turned around and saw a turned-off TV.

Philly Phil: "Perfect."

Using the screen as a mirror, he looked at his face and got his biggest shock so far. His face resembled that of a humanoid bat. It was covered in orange fur except around his nose and mouth.

Philly Phil: "So, I've turned into some kind of bat creature. This is like something out of a science fiction movie. I wonder if this happened to anyone else. Wait, where is anyone else?"

He looked around but saw no one. Then he looked at the other side of the couch he was laying on and saw someone lying under the blanket that he just threw. Curious as to who else was here, he pulled off the blanket and was only just able to hold back a loud scream when he saw what was under the blanket. The figure was wrapped in its own blanket but rolled out of it. It was a humanoid fox. It had fox ears on the top of its head and silver fur all over its body except around its muzzle where white fur was. It also had white fur on its belly where its shirt was slightly lifted up. It was wearing a pink and red shirt with a purple stripe down the front, a blue dress with an orange design on it, purple shoes, and pink armbands. The fox then turned over again and revealed it had not one but two fox tails, both covered in silver fur and tipped with white. Animalistic features aside, Philly Phil thought this figure looked familiar. Then the figure started to wake up and started mumbling in a very familiar voice. That confirmed it. If he was transformed into an animal, someone else could have. If this was the case, then this fox could only be one person.

Philly Phil: "Kim?"

Fox: (still half asleep) "Huh, Philly Phil?"

Philly Phil: "Is that really you?"

Kim: "Yeah… (now completely awake) What the… a giant bat!?"

Kim rubbed her eyes to make sure he wasn't still asleep. Nothing changed. There was still a giant bat wearing Philly Phil's clothes standing in front of her. She then remembered the white light that was on the bus. From this, she drew one conclusion.

Kim: (pointing at Philly Phil) "Aaaah! I've been abducted by aliens!"

Philly Phil: "No. If we were abducted by aliens, I think their spaceship would look less like someone's apartment."

Kim: "Wait, Philly Phil?"

Philly Phil: "Yeah, it's me."

Kim: "What happened to you?"

Philly Phil: "I only have a guess as to what happened to us."

Kim: "Wait a minute. "Us"?"

To satisfy his friend's obvious confusion, Philly Phil wordlessly stepped away from the TV screen, allowing Kim to see what happened to her. Afterwards, she began examining her body.

Kim: "Aaaah! I've been turned into an alien!"

Philly Phil: "Could you stop screaming before someone comes running in here?"

Voice: "Is something going on in there?"

Second Voice: "There's a lot of screaming in there."

Philly Phil: "Too late."

A door in the apartment opened and four creatures were now in the doorway. Three of them were humanoid animals like Kim and Philly Phil were now. The first one was a pink hedgehog wearing a red, sleeveless dress with a white line on the bottom, red boots with a white stripe in the center, white gloves, gold bracelets. The second one was an orange rabbit wearing an orange dress with a white collar and a blue tie, yellow and orange shoes, and white gloves. The third was a yellow mongoose that was wearing a purple and black tank top with black straps and a matching skirt, green boots and gloves. The fourth one was a creature they couldn't even guess as to what it looked like. It was small, blue with yellow on certain parts of its body, had a small yellow dot hovering over its head, and had wings on its back. The wings might have been the reason it was hovering.

Rabbit: "Are you two alright?"

Philly Phil: (thinking) _These guys must've been hit by that light blast too._

Kim: "ALIENS!!"

Upon saying this, Kim was standing on the couch, but she tripped and fell backwards behind it. Philly Phil was shaking his head and had a look of embarrassment on his face while the four creatures at the door were just staring at her.

Philly Phil: "Yeah, we're fine."

Hedgehog: "That's good to know."

Mongoose: "Yeah, you guys were out for a long time

Philly Phil: "Maybe you can help us out. I'm Philly Phil…"

Kim: "Be careful. They might try to attack at any moment!"

Philly Phil: "…And Miss Freakout over there is my friend Kim. Who would you guys be?"

Hedgehog: "I'm Amy Rose."

Mongoose: "I'm Mina."

Rabbit: "I'm Cream and this is my chao friend, Cheese."

Cheese: "Chao, chao."

Philly Phil: "Okay. Do any of you three by any chance know where the rest of our group is? We were on a bus headed to Nashville, Tennessee when something happened."

Amy: "I'm not sure if we could help you there. We've never heard of a place called Nashville, we didn't see any bus, and you two were the only ones we found."

Philly Phil: "What, what, and what?"

Mina: "We just found you two laying outside unconscious."

* * *

A few minutes earlier… 

Amy, Mina, Cream, and Cheese were going down a pathway in a park. They planned to head to the mall that day but decided to go through the park first.

Cream: "I'm glad that you decided to come with us Mina."

Cheese: "Chao."

Amy: "Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while."

Mina: "I know. I've just been kinda busy lately but it's good to relax a little bit."

Amy: "And who knows, maybe I'll get something that Sonic will like."

At this time, Amy was going into one of her fantasies about Sonic and started skipping along before she tripped over something and fell backwards.

Mina: "Same old Amy. Are you alright?"

Amy: "Yeah. I just tripped over some… one?"

Amy looked back to see what she tripped over: a cowboy boot, and it looked like it was still being worn by a figure, which was, for the most part, concealed by a pile of branches.

Cream: "Is that a person?"

Cream: "Chao?"

Cream and Cheese started to push away the branches to find out and were joined in a matter of seconds by Amy and Mina. When they were done they found not one, but two figures under the branches. They were an orange male Mobian bat (Philly Phil) and a silver female Mobian two tailed fox (Kim) and both of them were unconscious.

Mina: "This fox has two tails? I thought Tails was the only one like that."

Cream: "We have to do something to help them! We can't just leave them here!"

Mina: "The hospital is pretty far from here."

Amy: "My place is close by here. We can take care of them there. Come on."

* * *

Amy: "And that's what happened." 

Amy just finished explaining to Philly Phil and Kim, who came fm behind the couch but was still standing a good deal away from the others, how they found them.

Philly Phil: "So, you just found us outside?"

Amy: "Yes."

Philly Phil: "And you didn't see anyone else?"

Amy: "No."

Kim: "And you're not gonna try to boil our brains!? I guess that's a relief."

Amy: "What?"

Philly Phil: "Kim, have you been watching some of my old sci-fi movies?"

Kim: "What's your point?"

Philly Phil: "That explains it. You shouldn't be watching those old sci-fi movies. That's why you seems so scared."

Kim: "I am not scared!"

Philly Phil: "Anymore right?"

Kim: "Do you want me to tell them about the caféteria…"

Philly Phil: "All right, I'll stop!"

The four in front of them were just watching their little dispute. Kim was scared that at any moment the four creatures in front of her would do something terrible to her and her friend. Sure they looked innocent enough, but so do cobras before they strike. This attitude changed after being in their prescence long enough and hearing that these four actually cared for them while they were knocked out. Though she was still a bit on edge about them as well as curious to how she became one of them. Then, Philly Phil turned towards them and started his questioning again.

Philly Phil: "Sorry about that. So, if I can continue, you said you have never heard of the city of Nashville?"

Mina: "No, we haven't heard of that place."

Philly Phil: "So where are we exactly?"

Mina: "We're in Amy's apartment in Station Square."

Kim: "Station Square?"

Philly Phil: "So you're really not scared of them anymore? (mocking Kim) Aaalieeeens."

Kim: "Cafeteeeriaaaa."

Philly Phil: "Okay! Okay! It was just a bad joke!"

Kim: "Now as I was saying, we're in a place called Station Square?"

Mina: "That's right."

Philly Phil and Kim looked around and saw a window nearby. They both looked out of it and into the city of Station Square. It looked very much like a regular city. It looked more comparable to New York City than to Atlanta. The biggest difference between any city that these two have seen before, however, came when they looked into the streets of the city and saw who was walking down them. Along with regular humans, they saw other half human, half animal creatures walking in the streets. If nothing else looked or sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie, this did.

Kim: (astonished) "Whoa. That looks surreal."

Philly Phil: (also astonished) "This city is unlike any other I have ever seen on Earth!"

Cream: "Earth, what's that?"

Philly Phil: "Um, isn't that the name of the planet we're on?"

Kim: (thinking) _I knew it. These guys __**are**__ aliens._

Mina: "No, it's Mobius."

Kim: "So, you guys are aliens!?"

Philly Phil: "Uh, Kim. If were on their planet wouldn't that make **us** the aliens?"

Kim: "They might have abducted us. Don't you remember that light on the bus?"

Philly Phil: "You mean the one that came from that red jewel?"

Kim: "The what…(thinks for a minute before responding) Oh, that one that Madison was holding on the bus?"

Then she remembered Madison holding the jewel and that it was glowing when she showed it to her.

Kim: "So that's what brought us here and did this to us? I knew that thing was radioactive!"

Amy: "What are you talking about?"

Philly Phil and Kim then explained everything to the girls, about the bus trip, the competition, the Eastley kids, the jewel, and their missing friends and music teacher. In turn, the girls explained to the two Westley students that they were transported to a planet called Mobius through the use of the jewel they mentioned, which was refered to here as a Chaos Emerald and they were transformed into humanoid animal creatures called Mobians. Both groups took the news quite well.

Amy: "Wow, that's some story you guys told us."

Philly Phil: "You should talk. Transformations? Inter-dimensional travel? This is a sci-fi fan's dream come true!"

Cream: "Are you sure you two are alright?"

Kim: "No blood or broken bones here."

Mina: "Good to here that. Those Eastley kids sound like huge jerks."

Kim: "Trust me, they are."

Philly Phil: "So does anyone else hope the others are okay?"

Amy: "They probably are. If they were in the range of Chaos Control, they probably ended up here too."

Philly Phil: "Maybe we should start searching for them soon."

Mina: "Guess our plans will have to wait."

Kim: "What plans?"

Mina: "We were gonna go to the mall today…"

Kim: "There's a mall around here?!"

Mina: "Yeah, it's not to far from here."

Kim: "Well let's go! (looks at the crowd in front of her) I mean your plans for the day shouldn't be ruined by us."

Cream: "But what about your friends?"

Kim: "They know how to handle themselves. Hey, Tamika and Madison were stuck out in the woods for a long while and they did fine. Right, Philly Phil?"

Philly Phil: "Well, yeah…"

Kim: "Okay then. Let's go."

Philly Phil: "But we still need to find them."

Kim: "We'll find them, just after this."

Philly Phil: "But shopping isn't even my thing."

Kim: "In that case, I'm using my favor."

Philly Phil: "You already used your favor."

Kim: "Really?"

Philly Phil: "Yeah."

Kim: (grinning) "When?"

Philly Phil: "Aww."

Amy: "What are you talking about?"

Kim: "He owes me a favor. I choose the what, where, and when and in exchange, I don't tell his parents about the cafeteria…"

Philly Phil: "Kim!"

Kim: "All right, I won't say. (to Philly Phil) But my favor still stands. Come on guys."

Kim then ran out the door with Philly Phil following behind her. The idea of going on an inter-dimensional shopping trip excited her beyond what anyone in the room could tell. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Mina then walked out the door of the apartment afterwards. They had a feeling that these two would be interesting to hang around with.

* * *

Later, at the Station Square Shopping Mall… 

Kim: (holding a dress up to her) "How do you think this looks on me?"

Cream: "It looks great on you, Kim."

Cheese: "Chao, chao."

Amy: (holding up a dress) "Mina, what do think of this?"

Mina: "I think the other one looked better."

Kim: "Hey Philly Phil, what do you think?"

Philly Phil was already asleep. This was one of the first stores in the mall they visited and the four girls were taking so long shopping for clothes, accessories, and other girl stuff that the group's only boy fell asleep at several times during their shopping, usually waking up when…

Kim: "PHILLY PHIL!"

Philly Phil: "Zzzz… Huh, what?"

Kim: "What do you think of this dress?"

Philly Phil: "Uh… It's alright."

Kim: "Cool, I just need to find one in my size."

She then walked back into the isle. With Kim gone, Philly Phil tried to take another nap until…

Amy: "Hey, Philly Phil?"

Philly Phil: (still half asleep) "Yes, Amy?"

Amy: "Which do you think is better, (holds up two dresses) this one or this one?"

Philly Phil: (points while his eyes are closed) "That one."

Amy: "Hey, your eyes aren't even open."

Philly Phil: "I can't help it if watching you four pick out clothes for a long time isn't that interesting."

Kim: "And I can't help it if I happen to say something about the cafeteria..."

Philly Phil: "All right! Sorry!"

While the five of them are in the store, four more figures are standing outside of the mall. These four are hiding in the shadows where no one can see them. One of them is holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

Figure: "Boss, Sonic's crazy wannabe girlfriend and some of her friends are in there. Are we still gonna go through with this?"

One of the other figures, appearantly "the boss" spoke up.

Boss: "She ain't that tough. We'll go through with the plan."

The boss then looked at the store. He then said to himself, while holding what looked like a gun in his hand…

Boss: "This will be our biggest score yet."

To be continued…

* * *

Ricky: "All right, if you think there's not enough action in this chapter, don't worry. It's comin'. You'll see Amy, Philly Phil, and those guys getting' in some action in a later chapter. And can any o' y'all figure out who "the boss" is? I know but do you know?" 


	6. Prison Break

Class of Chaos

Prison Break

Kam woke up and rubbed the back of his head. He must have been laying on something hard.

Kam: "Ow. What was I lying on? Concrete?"

Kam then looked at his surroundings. He had indeed been lying on concrete, but that wasn't all. He found that instead of being on the bus, he was in front of some sort of warehouse.

Kam: "What's going on? Where did the bus go? (standing up) And why does it feel like something is on my back?"

He looked down his back and found that something was inside his clothes. Not sure of what he would find there, he lifted up his suit coat and shirt and was shocked as to what he found there. His skin was now comprised of red scales, like those that would be found on a lizard. He also saw yellow spines going down his back and ending at a point above his pants where a red, scaly, curled up tail was protruding from his body. He had only seen anything like this when he was watching a videotape about reptiles in a science class back at Westley. The animal these features would have belonged to was a chameleon, but how could he have them all of a sudden. The next thought he had was to find a mirror to make sure that he wasn't going crazy. Nearby, he found a sheet of metal that was reflective enough to be used as a mirror. He looked at it and saw something that shocked him even more.

Kam: (thinking) _Is this a trick mirror or something?_

The makeshift mirror depicted Kam as a half-human, half-chameleon creature with red scales. He had a horn on his nose that was the same yellow as the spines on his back. His outfit stayed the same: red suit coat, white button shirt, blue formal pants, yellow and blue striped tie, and brown dress shoes.

Kam: "What the heck happened to me!? I'm some kind of monster lizard thing!"

Voice: "Wait, who was that?"

Kam heard a voice nearby. He panicked and frantically started looking for a place to hide. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. It might turn into that scene from Frankenstein when the villagers started chasing the monster with torches and pitchforks. Seeing that the sheet of metal he was looking at was up against a dark corner, he hid behind it.

Voice: "Hello? Anybody here?"

Kam looked at the figure as she, he could tell it was a girl by the tone of her voice, came around the corner. He was surprised to see that the girl was another humanoid animal like he was now. The figure was a blue furred cat. Also shocking was the fact that she seemed so familiar. He noticed that her outfit was what was so familiar. The cat was wearing a light blue jacket with regular blue stripes down the front and on the sleeves, a dark blue skirt, black pants, and blue and white gym shoes. Some of the hair on her head was pulled up into a hairstyle similar to a ponytail. Kam was able to look at her well enough to see that she was also wearing a bracelet with the words "Kick Butt!" printed on it.

Kam: "Tamika?"

Cat: "Huh, who said that?"

Her voice was familiar as well. It sounded just like Tamika. That proved it. The cat was Tamika. Kam was a bit relieved to see this. At least now, he knew he wasn't the only one this happened to.

Kam: "It's me, Tamika."

Tamika: (facing the corner Kam is hiding in) "That you Kam?"

Kam: "Yeah, it's me."

Tamika: "Why are you hidin' in that corner?"

The chameleon came out from his hiding spot and into the light.

Tamika: "Whoa! As far as freaky lookin' animal people go, I come in second."

Kam: "Did you see anyone else like this?"

Tamika: "Naw, you were the first guy I ran into."

Kam: "What do you think happe… What?"

Tamika was staring at something just behind Kam. He turned around and saw that a small group of robots were standing in front of them. Some were short and red and others were taller and gray but they all looked dangerous and a few of them had weapons visible.

Kam: "Are those robots?"

Tamika: "Either those are some really good costumes or we in trouble."

Kam: "Wait, maybe these guys could help us."

Tamika: "What!? Boy, you crazy. Can't you see they got guns and swords and all that?"

Kam: "This warehouse is probably a military outpost that these guys are guarding. I'm sure that if we just politely state that we're lost…"

Tamika: (continuing Kam's sentence) "They'll take us to their lab an' experiment on us? In case you haven't noticed, we look like a couple o' Area 51 projects!"

Kam: "I'm sure that they will help us if we just politely state our needs in a diplomatic way."

Kam then walked up to the group in front of them and took a deep breath, preparing to give his explanation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One minute later…

Kam and Tamika were thrown into a jail cell, being captured by the robot troop. Before they could do anything else, one of the robots slammed the door to the cell.

Tamika: (mocking Kam) ""I'm sure they'll help us if we just politely state our needs in a diplomatic way." Does this look like they're helpin' us!?"

Kam: "How was I supposed to know they would throw us in jail? In fact, I don't think they even heard a word I said."

Tamika: "I oughta just beat the stupid outta you right now! But first, we gotta get outta here."

Voice: "Oh no. He got two more."

Tamika: "Wait who said…"

Tamika and Kam both turned around and found that two more humanoid animal creatures also occupied their cell. One was a yellow squirrel that was wearing a blue jacket, white gloves, and blue tennis shoes. The other was a large bee that had long orange hair and was wearing a pink dress with yellow flowers on it, a brown pilot's jacket, white gloves with black bands on the wrists, and pink and black shoes.

Kam and Tamika: (in unison) "WHOA!!"

Tamika: "What the heck!? What's goin' on here?"

Kam: (thinking) _I don't know what's more surprising: seeing more half-human animals or seeing them in a place like this._

Squirrel: "You don't know what's going to happen?"

Both of the Westley kids shook their heads in response.

Bee: "Robotnik is capturing victims for roboticization around here."

Kam: "Robota-huh? Is that some kind of new workout plan?"

Bee: "You don't know about it?"

Kam: "No. Why? Should we?"

Squirrel: "Roboticization. It's when Robotnik uses this machine called a Roboticizer to turn Mobians into his mindless robot slaves!"

Kam: "Robotnik? Roboticizer? Mobians? Mindless robot slaves?"

Tamika: "Do you watch a lot of old sci-fi movies?"

Squirrel: "No."

Tamika: "Are you on medication or somethin'?"

Squirrel: "No."

Tamika: "Then where are you getting all this stuff about robots an' Mobalins an' junk like that?"

Squirrel: "Wait, you don't know about any of this?"

Tamika: "No. All I know was that me an' my friends were on our way to Nashville went a lot o' stuff went down and now most o' our group is missin', me an' Kam-a Chameleon here look like a couple o' things straight outta Roswell, an' everything we seen so far look like stuff outta a sci-fi movie."

Squirrel: "Let me see if I have this straight. You and your friend were on your way to a place called Nashville with a bunch of other people who are all missing, you and your friend as you said "look like a couple of things straight out of Roswell," and everything you've seen so far looks like it's from a sci-fi movie?"

Tamika: "Yep."

Kam: "Hardly anything we've seen makes sense here. People don't just disappear, get turned into animal creatures, and thrown in jail by a bunch of angry robots. It sounds like something out of the tabloids next to stories about aliens invading Earth."

Bee: "What's Earth?"

Kam: "What? That's the name of the planet we're on, right?"

Bee: "No, it's Mobius."

Upon hearing this, Tamika and Kam looked at each other then burst into hysteric laughter.

Kam: (laughing) "We're on another planet? Yeah right!"

Tamika: (laughing) "Y'all guys is crazy!"

Their laughter was brief and began to die down however as they took a good look at their cellmates, each other, and themselves. While they thought it was impossible that they could be warped to another planet, they also thought it was impossible that humans could be transformed into humanoid animal creatures with unnatural coloration, yet here they stood.

Kam: "You're not joking, are you?"

Bee: "You really are from another planet?"

Kam: "Yes." (thinking) _This whole thing is real?! Oh my goodness!_

Squirrel: "That explains why you don't know about Robotnik."

Tamika: "Or those Mobalin things you said?"

Squirrel: "Mobians, not Mobalins. They're what we call humanoid animal creatures like us or you."

Kam: "So there's a name for what we are now? Interesting."

Tamika: "And who's this Robotnik guy you keep talkin' about?"

Bee: "He's this mad scientist and mean dictator type person who wants to rule the world and turn everyone on it into robots."

Kam: "It really sounds like we stepped into a sci-fi movie now."

Bee: "How did you get here in the first place?"

Kam: "Now that I'm thinking about it, we might be here because of that bright light on the bus we saw."

Tamika: "Ya mean because o' that jewel at the back o' the bus?"

The bee and squirrel's interests peaked when the use of a jewel was mentioned as it sounded oddly familiar.

Squirrel: "What jewel?"

Tamika: "I saw it before we ended up here. It was this big red jewel that started glowin' after it got zapped wit some electricity. Then, here we are."

Squirrel: "That sounds like it might be a Chaos Emerald. They're one of seven different jewels with incredible powers."

Tamika: "I bet Philly Phil is eatin' this up if he's here."

Squirrel: "Philly Phil?"

Kam: "He's one of our missing friends and he loves science fiction. My name's Kam, by the way."

Tamika: "And I'm Tamika."

Bee: "Nice to meet you both. My name is Saffron."

Squirrel: "And I'm Ray."

Kam: "Now that introductions are out of the way, how are we going to get out of here? We should probably leave before they decide to do that roboticization thing on us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Three figures were making their way toward a certain destination. The first figure was a male hedgehog. It had black and red fur except around its muzzle, which was skin toned, and had white fur on his chest. He was wearing a pair of white gloves with gold rings on them and a pair of white and red air shoes, also with gold rings. The second figure was a female bat. She had white fur on her head, but skin tone on the top half of her body. She was wearing a skintight black body suit with a chest plate in the shape of a large pink heart, long white gloves with pink bands, and thigh high white boots with pink hearts in the toes and high heels. The third figure was a large robot comprised of red, white, black, and metallic silver parts. It had large arms with clawed metallic fingers. Painted on its shoulders was a Greek symbol meaning "omega." The group was silent for a while until a member of the group broke the silence.

Bat: "I'm getting bored just walking around. How much longer do we have 'til we get there, Omega?"

Robot- Omega: "Global positioning says it is approximately five kilometers forward."

Bat: "We're almost there then. Good, the commander said that since Eggman's new plan involves the Chaos Emeralds he's started collecting them again and now he's got one guarded in this old warehouse. The sooner I get that emerald, the better."

Hedgehog: "Rouge, you know you can't keep the emerald."

Rouge: "No need to rain on my parade, Shadow."

Shadow: "Let's just get going."

At that note, Shadow began to sprint of in the direction they were heading.

Rouge: "Hey, wait up!"

Rouge began flying after Shadow and Omega wordlessly followed the both of them. All three of them were now making their way towards the warehouse, which was their destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Ray, Saffron, Kam, and Tamika were brainstorming ideas as to how to escape their prison and the fate of roboticization. So far, no one came up with any good ideas.

Ray: "I just thought of something!"

Kam, Tamika, and Saffron: (in unison) "What?"

Ray: "Kam, you're a chameleon right?"

Kam: "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Ray: "You see that robot over there? It has the keys to the cells."

Their attention was turned to a short red robot that had a set of keys.

Kam: "Yeah."

Ray: "I'm not completely sure but I heard from somewhere that chameleons could…"

Before they could debate the subject any further, their cell was unlocked as robots came in and grabbed Ray, Saffron, Kam, and Tamika. Robots escorted them out and into another room in this room. This room contained a machine that had several pieces of complicated equipment in it and some sort of tube in the center of it.

Tamika: "What's that?"

Kam: "I still don't know about how most of this world works but I think I don't want to get in that thing."

Saffron: "That's the roboticizer, the machine Eggman uses to turn Mobians into robots. It takes away their free will and makes them just mindless machines that do his bidding!"

Kam: "Okay. Now, I **know **I don't want to get in that thing!"

Tamika: "That's brutal. Dat Eggman guy's got some issues!"

Ray: "We need to do something or we'll end up buckets of bolts!"

Before they could do anything however, a large explosion was heard. Everyone, including the robots, looked to where the explosion came from to see just what happened. There was a gigantic hole in the wall, still smoking from the explosion that blew it out. Three figures were now standing in the hole, but all anyone could see of them were their silhouettes because of the smoke. When the smoke started to clear, the identities of the newcomers were revealed (to everyone except Kam and Tamika). The three were Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega.

Rouge: "You know, you didn't have to blow up the wall."

Shadow: "Who cares? As long as it got us in."

Robot: "Threats detected. Now engaging new targets."

Some of the robots now left what they were doing to combat Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

Omega: "Eggman robots approaching. Prepare for battle."

The robots engaged the three intruders. Two of them charged at Shadow with lances but Shadow jumped over them and used a Spin attack to destroy them. Rouge began to fight with some flying robots. They began shooting lasers at her, but she was able to dodge them until she could get close enough to destroy them with an aerial roundhouse kick. Back on the ground, more robots were approaching Omega. The former Eggman robot armed a pair of machine guns and shot enough scattered bullets to destroy them.

As the robots began to battle the three newcomers, on the other side of the room, a smaller group of robots were still walking their prisoners over to the roboticizer. Tamika looked toward the team with great interest. She saw their capabilities as fighters and thought that she should get out there, as she was a good fighter herself.

Tamika: (thinking) _Ooo! That looks like a good fight over there! I gotta get me some o' that!_

The robots then walk by a bunch of crates and scrap metal. Picking up a metal rod from the scrap heap and using it as a fighting staff, Tamika proceeded to fight of the robots, smashing up their arms, legs, and heads and freeing Kam and Ray. The robot holding Saffron however, managed to make it to the roboticizer. The bee was put in the glass tube, which locked into place, but before the robot could activate the machine, Tamika threw the rod she was using like a javelin and it stabbed straight through the side of the robot's head, coming halfway out the other side. The robot dropped to the ground and Ray went over to unlock the roboticizer's chamber, freeing Saffron.

Saffron: "That was close. (looks at the robot with the rod stuck in its head) Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Tamika: "Y'all okay?"

Kam: "Yeah. Thanks Tamika."

Ray: "I didn't know you could fight like that!"

Tamika: (in a tough girl pose)"Yeah, I'm a tough girl you just don't wanna mess with."

Kam: "At Westley, that's the name of the school we attend, Tamika's got a reputation as the toughest girl in school."

Just then, the remains of two flying robots landed next to them.

Saffron: "Those three look like their handling it. (pointing at Shadow, Rouge, and Omega) We'd better get out of the way."

Tamika: "Y'all go hide if ya want. I'm getting' in there."

Ray: "What?"

Tamika: "You heard me. Ain't no way I'm passin' this up! Y'all just sit tight. I'll be back before you know it."

With that, Kam, Ray, and Saffron hid behind a bunch of nearby crates while Tamika ran into the crowd of robots with another metal pole in hand. Seeing that another threat was in their vicinity, the robots now ran to engage not only Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, but Tamika as well.

Omega took out three more robots with his guns. That was when he looked to his side to see a blue cat (Tamika) fighting off a group of robots with a metal pole. He began examining her.

Omega: "Attention Shadow."

Shadow heard Omega and rushed over to him after smashing the heads of two more robots together, destroying them.

Shadow: "What?"

Omega: (pointing at Tamika) "Unidentified female Mobian engaging in combat with Eggman robots. Deemed as hostile. Which course of action should be taken?"

Shadow thought about it for a while. While he could care less what happened to this girl, he was still very curious as to exactly who she is, what she's doing here, and how she can hold her own against a crowd of robots.

Shadow: "I'll go find out about her."

Omega: "Affirmative."

Shadow worked his way through the crowd until she reached the cat.

Shadow: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Tamika turned her head away from her battle and toward the black hedgehog she saw earlier but with the robots not stopping their assault, they found themselves talking and fighting at the same time.

Tamika: "What?"

Shadow: "What are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous this is?" (roundhouse kicks a robot)

Tamika: "Excuse me? (stabs the staff she's holding into a robot's body and pulls it back out) I ain't the one who just busted his way through da wall. Who you think you is, Mr. Stuntman?"

Shadow: (thinking) _Great. She has an attitude._ (speaks out loud while punching a robot in the face) "You still didn't answer my question."

Tamika: "Fine, you ain't gotta be pushy. The name is Tamika and me and my friend got thrown in jail by a bunch of angry robots. (whacks a robot with her staff) Then they tried to throw us in that thing (points at roboticizer). Now, my turn to ask questions. Who are you and ya friends and what are y'all doin' here?"

Shadow: "We are Team Dark and we were sent her to look for a Chaos Emerald. (jumps up and smashes two incoming robots heads together) The one in the air is Rouge the Bat, the large robot is E-123 Omega and I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

Tamika: "Ain't y'all da big bosses 'round here. Well, I don't know nothin' about your Chaos whateva', so y'all can back off me."

Shadow: "This is still dangerous."

Tamika: "What, you think I haven't noticed that? (spins her staff hitting another robot)"

Meanwhile, behind the crates, Kam, Ray, and Saffron were watching the scene unfold. Ray and Saffron couldn't believe Tamika's fighting skill. She was taking out robots left and right, then started to fight along side Shadow the Hedgehog. She was really something. Kam knew that Tamika being able to fight was nothing new but the fact that she was fighting robots was what was different. She practically looked like something out of a Hollywood movie.

Kam: "I can't believe this is happening!"

Ray: "Yeah, Tamika is a better fighter than I first thought."

Kam: "Not that. I mean this whole situation. Just look around. This can't be normal for you guys!"

Ray: "Actually, it kind of is."

Saffron just happened to look around when she caught a glance of a robot running towards a computer terminal.

Saffron: "Wait. What's he doing?"

The robot in question just received new orders from its master. _Don't let them get the Chaos Emerald…Stop them…Do whatever it takes._ Interpreting its masters' orders, it ran to a computer and began to input a code relating to the base itself. Just as it finished writing the code and executed the program, a rocket from Omega found its way to the robot.

Everyone was still fighting or hiding when…

Loudspeaker (sirens flashing): "Attention. Demolition mode activated. This base will self-destruct in T minus five minutes."

Ray: "Self-destruct?!"

Kam: "Just when you think things couldn't get more complicated."

Tamika: "Self-destruct? That ain't good!"

Shadow just pushed off another two robots.

Shadow: "That's it! I've had it with this! Stand back, kid!"

Then Shadow started glowing with a sort of weird energy then suddenly he released it.

Shadow: "**CHAOS BLAST!!!"**

The burst of energy that Shadow released obliterated all of the enemy robots. Rouge, Omega, Tamika, Ray, Saffron, and Kam witnessed the attack from safe hiding places. After the attack was finished, Rouge flew over to Shadow.

Shadow: "I'll search for the Chaos Emerald and check to see if anyone else is here. You disable the computer."

Rouge: "All right."

Shadow: "Omega, you're with me."

Omega: "Roger."

With that, Shadow and Omega ran through the door out of the room while Rouge went to work on the computer.

Tamika meanwhile just got herself together again and decided to take action. She went back to where the other three were.

Tamika: "Yo Saffron, there anyone else here 'sides us?"

Saffron: "Yes. There are a few others in cells around here."

Tamika: "A'ight, c'mon guys."

Kam: "What?"

Tamika: "You heard me. We cain't let these guys show us up. We gotta get in there. Now come on."

Tamika then grabbed Kam, Ray, and Saffron and pulled them with her while she ran to the door that Shadow and Omega passed through.

Ray: (Tamika is pulling him by his tail) "Ow that hurts!"

Saffron: (Tamika is pulling her by her arm) "Kam, is she always this aggressive?"

Kam: (Tamika is pulling him by his suit coat collar) "Yes."

Tamika then let go of Kam before she reached the door and pulled Ray and Saffron with her.

Tamika: (before going through the door) "Watch her back, will ya?"

Kam: "Uh, her back's not gonna be the one that needs watching."

While Kam just stood in the room with Rouge, who by the way didn't notice or care he was there, Tamika, Ray, and Saffron proceeded into the room they left. Now that Tamika was paying more attention to their surroundings, she noticed that a few more half-human animals (she still hasn't picked up the term "Mobian" just yet) were trapped in jail cells. She noticed that Shadow was in the room too.

Tamika: Yo, hedgehog guy."

Shadow: "My name is Shadow."

Tamika: "Yeah, hedgehog guy. You go on 'head an' find yo Chaos whateva' it was. We'll get these guys outta here."

As much as Shadow would like to set that girl in her place for talking to him like that, she had a point. He had to get the Chaos Emerald. It was the reason he was there in the first place. So, swallowing his pride, he silently nodded and sped off to look for the magical jewel.

Tamika: "Dang, he fast."

Then, a squad of robots came in the room. Tamika was keeping them occupied while Ray and Saffron were looking for a control panel or something to unlock the jail cells. Finally, Saffron found it and deactivated the locks, opening the doors to everyone's cells. With the base still close to exploding, the cells' residents had no time to celebrate. They all ran straight for the exit. The robots taking notice of this closed and sealed the door and began running towards the crowd, but they were stopped by Tamika before the robots could reach them. One of them hit Tamika in the back with a club, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up to see the robot about to bring it down on her, but before it could, a black and red blur sped through it. It went over her head and slowed down until the ball was revealed as Shadow, holding a purple jewel in his hand.

Tamika: "What's that?"

Shadow: "It's our ticket out of here. (to everyone) EVERYONE GATHER AROUND ME!"

Tamika, Saffron, Ray, Omega and the recently released prisoners all gathered around the black hedgehog as he held the jewel over his head.

Shadow: "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

------------------------------------------

Kam and Rouge ran out of the building as fast as they could. After running a good distance, they stopped. Rouge was used to running like this and didn't even start breathing hard when she stopped. Kam, on the other hand, was not used to this kind of running, or any other physical activity for that matter, and looked like he would pass out any second.

Rouge: "What's the matter? Tried already?"

Kam: (speaking between breaths) "You're...talking...like...this is...easy."

Rouge: "You don't exercise much, do you?"

Kam: "I...wouldn't have...needed... to run... if the place...wasn't going...to blow up!"

Rouge: "I was locked out of the system and it would have taken too much time to unlock it."

Just then, the building exploded. Rouge and Kam turned around to see the fire rising from the destroyed structure.

Kam: "Tamika! Did she make it?"

Kam dropped his head thinking his friend was caught in the explosion. Just as he did this though, a flash of light was seen and several mobians were now standing in the forest just away from the flaming rumble of the building. Among the group was Ray, Saffron, and Tamika.

Kam: "Guys! You're all right!"

Tamika: "Was there any doubt in yo' mind?"

Shadow and Omega walked over to Rouge.

Rouge: "Did you find it?"

Shadow: "Apparently."

Omega: "Mission complete."

Rouge contacted G.U.N. headquarters to report the mission a success. Then Shadow then looked at the crowd behind him.

Shadow: "Well, are you waiting for a bus? Get out of here!"

Then the group began to leave and Rouge finished the mission report.

Rouge: "Hold on! (pointing at Tamika) You. I just wanted to say you're a pretty good fighter and say thanks for helping us."

Tamika: "Thanks. Oh an' can I ask ya somethin'?"

Rouge: "Sure."

Tamika: "Kam an' I...um, got separated from our friends earlier. Would ya mind helpin' us out?"

Rouge looked at Shadow.

Shadow: "Ugh...fine."

Rouge: "All right then. Come with us. Maybe someone at G.U.N. can find your friends."

Kam: "Bye Ray. Bye Saffron."

Tamika: "Take care o' ya-selves."

Ray: "Bye Kam."

Saffron: "Bye Tamika."

Then, as Ray and Saffron walked one way through the forest, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Kam, and Tamika went another way.

To be continued...


	7. Chaotix's New Case

Class of Chaos

Class of Chaos

Chaotix's Newest Case

At Station Square, in the headquarters of the Chaotix detective agency, things have been pretty dull lately. While they have been getting quite a few jobs, very few of them had any sort of a sense of adventure. They heard that Eggman started planning something recently, but so far, all they heard was rumors.

Right now, the members of the Chaotix were doing what they could to occupy themselves. A green crocodile wearing black boots, headphones, gloves, and a gold chain was playing poker with a red armadillo wearing no more than gloves and a pair of shoes. A bee wearing a flight helmet and jacket, gloves and shoes was keeping himself busy, eating from a bowl of candy. Finally, a purple chameleon wearing ninja-style gloves and shoes was meditating on a corner of the room.

Just then, someone came in through the door. It was Julie-Su, who arrived from the Master Emerald alter.

Crocodile: "Hey Jules. You're finally here."

Julie-Su: "Yeah. What did you want Vector?"

Vector directed her attention to a box in the corner, which contained a large flat screen TV.

Vector: "Ya think you can me unpack this TV and mount it on the wall?"

Julie-Su: "That's what you wanted me for? You're too lazy to unpack a stupid TV?!"

Before the point could be disputed any further, two more people came through the door. This time, it was Ray and Saffron who made it back from the clutches of Robotnik.

Bee: "Saffron! Ray! You're back!"

Saffron: "Good to see you again, Charmy!"

Charmy: "What happened to you guys?"

Ray: "Robotnik captured us."

Chameleon: "You guys aren't hurt aren't you?"

Ray: "No Espio we're fine. Shadow and this girl named Tamika came by and beat his robots so we could get out of there."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Armadillo: "I'll get it."

When he opened the door, this time, the person of the other side of it was someone they didn't recognize. It was a purple male hedgehog. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a purple vest , a blue necktie, a golden chain going from one pocket of the vest to the other, blue pants, brown and white shoes, and a tan straw hat on his head. This hedgehog had a smile on his face. Not one of Sonic's cocky and confident smiles, but a calm and collected one.

Armadillo: "Can I help you?"

Hedgehog: "This the Chaotix detective agency?"

Armadillo: "Yeah."

Hedgehog: "Good, 'cause I got a heck of a problem fo' y'all ta take care of."

At that point, Vector was carrying the TV out of its box. It was pretty clear that Julie-Su wouldn't be helping him. However, upon hearing what this hedgehog said, Vector's face lit up. He dropped the TV back into the box and ran over to the door to greet the guest.

Vector: "Thanks Mighty I'll take it from here. (turns from Mighty to the hedgehog) Come on in. We can't talk business out in the hallway."

Vector and Mighty entered the room with the hedgehog following them and Vector cleared off the table they were playing cards at so he would have somewhere to do business.

Vector: "So what do you need from us?"

Hedgehog: "You see, I'm a teacher that's supposed to bring my class to a very important event. But, one thing led to another and now I can't find my class. I heard 'bout you guys today an' thought you could lend me a hand."

Vector: "Sure, we'll help uhh… I don't think you told us your name."

Hedgehog: "The name's Sunny Bridges."

Vector: "Okay Sunny. Can you describe what your students look like so we can find them."

Sunny: "This should help." (He pulls a picture out of his pocket.) "Now I have a feeling they won't look exactly like they do in this picture but they should look pretty close to it."

Sunny then placed the picture on the table for Vector to see. Out of curiosity, the other member of the Chaotix came to look as well. The picture was of a group of eight humans, consisting of four boys, three girls and one adult man, all posing in what seemed to be an auditorium. The picture was also autographed by eight different people, presumably the ones in the picture. The names signed, which were on or close to each person on the picture, were "Tamika", "Madison", "Eddie", "Kim", "Kam", "Philly Phil", "Li'l D", and "Sunny Bridges".

Vector: "It's weird. You look a lot like this Sunny Bridges guy in the picture. You even have the same name."

Sunny: "Yeah, there's a reason for that."

Charmy: (looking at the picture) "These guys look like they'd be a lot of fun to hang out with."

Mighty: "You haven't even met them yet."

Charmy: "I can tell just by looking at this picture."

Then Julie-Su, Ray, and Saffron took a look at the picture.

Julie-Su: "Okay that's weird."

Saffron: "Is that them?"

Ray: "I'm not sure."

Vector: "What? You recognize someone?"

Ray: "Kind of. Remember when I said Shadow and a girl named Tamika helped us escape from Robotnik's robots? Well, that Tamika looks a lot like this Tamika in the picture."

Mighty: "What was different about her?"

Ray: "Just that she was a cat instead of a human."

Saffron: "There was also this chameleon with her named Kam and he looked a lot like this boy in the picture. (pointing at Kam's spot on the picture)

Julie-Su: "That's freaky. I also met this echidna named Eddie and he looked a lot like this guy does here." (pointing at Eddie's spot on the picture)

Espio then took a look at the picture. He glanced back and forth between the picture and Sunny.

Espio: (to Sunny) "Would you happen to be the Sunny Bridges in this picture?"

Sunny: (smiling) "Dang. Y'all are some good detectives. I bet no one woulda made a connection just by lookin' at the photo."

Vector: "Wait, you're this Sunny? (Vector points at the picture while Sunny nods his head) "But how would… Is there something you're not telling us?"

Sunny: "A'ight. It's cool. Calm down. See it goes like this."

It then takes a few minutes for Sunny to explain everything that happened to him. After the light explosion on the bus, he woke up on a beach just outside of Station Square and found out that his class was gone and he was transformed into a hedgehog. After the following four-second freakout, he decided to try to get a hold of the situation and started looking for his students. After coming into the city and getting bits and pieces of information from overhearing some people's conversations and looking around a newsstand, he found out he was on a planet called Mobius.

While he was at the newsstand, he saw an ad for the Chaotix Detective Agency, which Vector mentioned having put out to help bring more business. Sunny thought they could help him so he decided to find the office since it was close to where he was then.

Sunny: "I think that's everything."

Mighty: "Wow. That's some story."

Sunny: "You guys sure are open-minded. If I told anybody where I come from that all this stuff happened to me, I'd probably get sent to therapy. Anyway, y'all think ya can help me find my class?"

Mighty: "It might take us a while. This is a pretty big planet. But, we'll help you."

Sunny: "Really? Sweet. Do I gotta pay you now or…"

Mighty: "We'll worry about that later. You've been through enough already."

And with that, the Chaotix began plotting on what to do next to help their new client.

To Be Continued…

Ricky: "Man, sorry it took so long to get this up but you know how it is. But I ain't gone even waste yo time explainin' why it took so dang long. I'm just gonna try ta get the next chapter to ya sooner. A lot sooner. And I'm sorry if it ain't as long, good, or action-packed as you might want it to be. Been gone fo' a while. Gotta get back in the swing o' things."


	8. To The Lab

Class of Chaos

To The Lab

Back with Li'l D and Madison, the two young musicians were traveling with the three hedgehogs as they sped to the workshop of Sonic's friend, Tails. To Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, this was nothing new. Li'l D and Madison, on the other hand, felt like they were put on the world's fastest roller coaster after someone rigged it to make it go even faster.

Sonia: "We're here."

Sonic: "And I won."

Manic: (to Li'l D and Madison) "So, how'd you guys hold up."

Li'l D and Madison couldn't tell if they made it to their destination in seconds, minutes, or hours. At the moment, they were so dizzy, they couldn't even tell up from down or red from green.

Li'l D: "I think I'm gonna be sick." (Falls over)

Madison: "Look at all the pretty polka dots." (Falls over)

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all sweatdropped, then looked at each other.

Sonia: "So, who's carrying them to the lab?"

Meanwhile, Eddie was walking through a jungle to the same location along with Knuckles, who was currently ahead of them. Eddie then spotted something on the ground and picked it up to examine it.

Eddie: "What is this? Who would leave a perfectly good gold bracelet just lying out on the ground like that?"

This caught the attention of Knuckles, who turned around to see Eddie holding a gold circular object in his hand.

Knuckles: "That's a ring, Eddie."

Eddie: "No. How can this be a ring if it's too big to fit on your finger? Unless, there's giants here! There are no giants, are there?"

Knuckles: "No, there aren't."

Eddie: "Oh. But still, how can this be a…"

Eddie was then startled when the "ring" suddenly shrunk to a smaller size.

Eddie: "Whoa! What just happened to it?"

Knuckles: "It shrunk. It makes them easier to carry."

Eddie: "Really? I wonder how it does that?"

Knuckles (irritated): "Just come on, Eddie." (thinking) _I really hope he's only pretending to be this airheaded._

Knuckles didn't know what to do with this kid. He seemed to have a question or comment for just about anything they walked across. He knows this is Eddie's first time on Mobius, but he acts like he barely leaves home period. Sure, he could've just left him and went to search for the Master Emerald, but he couldn't just leave him anywhere. The kid looked like he could barely defend himself. He put that thought in the back of his mind as he kept going. The sooner he dropped Eddie off, the sooner he could go searching.

After a couple of minutes, the hedgehogs finally made it into Tails' workshop, with Sonic holding Li'l D up as they went inside and Manic doing the same for Madison, with both walking at a slow pace for their riders' sake. The room had a large table in the center and a counter going all the way around the room with cabinets under it. On the table and counter were several different machine parts and tools, as well as a computer and a television set, both turned on. There was also a door in the back which led to another room, where the sound of footsteps indicated there was someone in there.

Li'l D: "Thanks, dude."

Sonic: "No problem." (puts down Li'l D) "Hey Tails, you here?"

Tails (in other room): "I'll be in there in a minute."

Li'l D and Madison, who were now completely recovered and standing again, watched as a new person entered the room. This one was an orange fox with white fur around its muzzle and on his belly and was wearing white gloves and red and white shoes, but what Li'l D and Madison found really odd was the fact that he had two tails.

Li'l D (thinking): _I think I saw this on a TV show or somethin'. A kita-somethin'. I forget what it's called._

Madison (thinking): _Aaaaawww. He's so cute. He looks like a giant teddy bear. 'Cept he's a fox._

Tails: "Hey Sonic."

Sonic: "Hey Tails."

Tails: "Sonia and Manic, good to see you too."

Sonia: "Likewise."

Manic: "What she said."

Sonic: "These two are Li'l D and Madison." (motioning toward them)

Li'l D: "Whassup."

Madison: "Hi there."

Tails: "Hi to you too."

Sonic: "These two are in a situation. It happened like this…

Meanwhile, Eddie and Knuckles were out of the jungle and finally approaching Tails' workshop.

Eddie: "So, who exactly is this Tails person we're going to meet?"

Knuckles: "He's someone I know. He's a genius so he should be able to help you out."

Eddie: "I hope so. We walked a pretty long way from that island thing. I don't know how you can go for such a long time."

Knuckles: "It wasn't that long. We're almost there, so stop complaining and come on."

Eddie: "I'm not complaining."

Back at Tails' workshop, Sonic finished explaining everything about Li'l D and Madison to his friend.

Tails: "It definitely sounds like you guys need some help. I think I might be able to do something."

Li'l D: "A'ight! Now we getting' somewhere."

Madison: "Hey Li'l D? How do you think the others are doing?"

Li'l D: "I really don't know. Sunny's awesome at e'rything so he gonna be all right, Tamika, Kim, and Philly Phil can probably handle it, but Eddie and Kam ain't that good at stuff like this."

Madison: "Yeah, Eddie'll probably need someone really strong looking if he doesn't land someplace good."

Just then, Knuckles reached the workshop and barges in through the door, breaking it down in the process, to find everyone in the front room.

Madison: "Someone like that guy." (pointing at Knuckles)

Sonic: "Knuckles? Didn't expect to see you here."

Tails (thinking): _You could've just knocked._

Knuckles: "I don't plan on staying. I have someone here who I thought could use your help. After this, I'm leaving." (looks outside) "Speaking of which, Eddie hurry up!"

Eddie (outside): "I'm coming! There's it's a long way up!"

Sonia: "Eddie? Isn't that one of the guys you said you two were looking for?"

Li'l D: "Yeah. Don't know if this guy's gonna be him though."

Madison: "Who's the red guy anyway?"

Manic: "That's Knuckles the Echidna. He's pretty much a tough guy with a bad attitude."

After a few seconds, Eddie manages to get to the doorway.

Eddie (out of breath): "Whew. This Tails guy needs to think about installing an escalator."

The boy was now in full view of the whole group, specifically his friends, who recognized his voice and for the most part, his looks.

Madison: "Eddie! It is you!"

Eddie: (looking up) "Madison? Li'l D?"

The three Westley kids then met at the doorway where Eddie was.

Eddie: "Am I glad to see you two."

Li'l D: "Cool to see you all right, man."

Eddie: "Yeah. Despite running into a psycho robot monkey thing, I'm fine."

Madison: "Psycho robot monkey thing?"

Li'l D: "You been watchin' Philly Phil's old movies?"

Eddie: "That has nothing to do with it."

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were having their own conversation.

Tails: "So, how've you been?"

Knuckles: "The Master Emerald was stolen. A bunch of Eggman's robot's came to the island and took it. That's where I found this kid, Eddie."

Sonic: "The Master Emerald? I just fought Eggman over a Choas Emerald that this girl Madison was holding."

Tails: (looking at Madison) "She found a Chaos Emerald?"

Sonia: "That's right. They said it's how they and their friends got here."

Knuckles: "Does she still have it?"

Manic: "Yeah. We were watching her. She's safe and everything's fine."

Knuckles: (sarcastically) "Yeah, she looks like a tough contender."

Knuckles then started walking to the exit.

Eddie: "Hey where are you going?"

Knuckles: "I already told you. I was only going to take you to Tails' workshop. Now we're here, so I need to get back to searching for the Master Emerald. Sonic and the others should be able to help you from here, but I need to get going." (thinking) _Get on someone else's nerves._

With that, Knuckles left the workshop and ran off in search of Eggman and the Master Emerald.

Li'l D: "Okay first a Chaos Emerald. Now what's this Master Emerald he talkin' about?"

Eddie: "It's like this giant green emerald. It's really big."

Madison: "You mean like this?" (Madison takes the Chaos Emerald out of her pocket and shows it to Eddie)

Eddie: "No. It's a lot bigger. About as big as… Wait a minute, where'd you get that jewel from?"

Madison: "I found it outside the school."

Eddie: "You just found a gigantic gemstone lying outside the school?"

Madison: "I thought it looked pretty."

Meanwhile, on the TV in the room, a news report started to play.

Anchorman: "We have some late breaking news right now. A burglary is underway right now in a shopping mall in Station Square."

Tails turned his head to look at the TV.

Tails: "Hm?" (looks at TV) "Um Sonic, you might want to take a look at this."

To Be Continued…


	9. Failed Robbery

Class of Chaos

Failed Robbery

Tails turned up the volume on the TV as Sonic came over to take a look. Out of curiosity, Sonia and Manic came to look as well, followed by Li'l D, Eddie, and Madison.

Reporter: "A gang is currently in the process of a burglary in a shopping center in Station Square. It has been confirmed earlier that they are being led by notorious thief Fang the Sniper."

Sonic: "Fang's back, huh?"

Eddie: "Fang the Sniper?"

Madison: "He doesn't sound too friendly."

Reporter: "Police have just arrived at the scene and will attempt to stop Fang and his accomplices and rescue any civilians that may still be inside. We will bring you more details on this story as they arise."

Sonic: "You guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Manic: "That we go down there and give Fang what he's asking for?"

Sonic: "You got it!"

Madison: "Wait a minute. I don't get it."

Li'l D: "They gonna go stop that Fang guy from robbin' that mall."

Madison: "Ooohhhh."

* * *

At the shopping center in Station Square, a few minutes earlier…

Amy, Cream, Mina, and Kim were just sitting down in the food court to eat lunch. They were sitting down when Philly Phil arrived carrying the girls' bags. Of which they had quite a few. He dropped the bags to the floor, then fell to the floor himself afterwards.

Philly Phil: "I may never understand what it is with girls and shopping."

Kim: "That was pretty fun."

Philly Phil: "That depends on your definition of fun." (stands up) "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find someplace that sells painkillers."

Philly Phil then walks away, leaving the girls to chat with one another.

Amy: "So Kim. What's it like in your world?"

Kim: "It's pretty cool. I live in this city called Atlanta and it is so much fun there. My friends and I can always find something to do, especially when Sunny's involved.

Cream: "Sunny?"

Kim: "He's our music teacher. We all attend the music program at Westley School of Performing Arts and he's our first year teacher. We're also hoping he gets to teach second year too."

Mina: "So you're a musician?"

Kim: "Yeah. We were on our way to a music contest when we ended up here. Philly Phil and I ended up with you guys and the others are who knows where."

Cream: "Don't worry, Kim. We'll help you find your friends."

Cheese: "Chao."

Kim: "Thanks."

Just then, the sound of a gunshot was heard not too far from where the girls were. The four of them turned around to see someone that looked like a gang of Mobian weasels walking forward from the entrance. One of them was standing by the entrance while the others went further into the mall. Then, one of them jumped onto a table and shouted.

Weasel: "This is a hold-up! Everyone down!"

The weasel had purple fur with white on his belly and his muzzle, from which a small but sharp-looking tooth was visible. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat, tan gloves with a metal plate on them, a brown leather belt with a gun holster attached, and brown and white boots. What everyone's attention was on though, was the gun he held in his hand.

Upon his command, the crowd of people standing around all dropped down to the floor. Of the four girls, Kim and Cream (with Cheese) dropped to the floor. Amy and Mina however, stayed standing.

Amy: "Fang the Sniper? What's he doing here? I thought he was in jail."

Mina: "Apparently, he got out."

Amy: "Well I'm gonna show him a thing or two."

Amy then took out her large Piko-Piko Hammer and ran towards Fang.

Kim: "Wait a minute. Where'd she get that giant hammer?"

Amy then jumped at Fang, who turned around too late and got pounded by Amy's hammer. Fang was sent flying into a wall, dropping his gun upon impact. However, he recovered and managed to stand back up.

Fang: "I knew it. Sonic's psycho wannabe girlfriend."

Amy: "Wannabe?! I am his girlfriend!"

Fang: "Yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that."

Amy then ran at Fang with her hammer. But this time, Fang was able to get out of the way in time. Fang was still unable to reach his gun as Amy came at him again. Finally, after a bunch of misses on Amy's part, she managed to get a hit, and Fang was sent crashing down onto a table. As Fang was pulling himself back up, he found himself in range of his gun again. With the pink hedgehog coming in for another swing, he dove for the weapon and grabbed it.

Fang: "Say good night, you smash happy…"

Before he could finish his statement, a blue bubble that seemed to appear out of nowhere surrounded Fang.

Fang: "What the?"

Fang pressed his gloved hand on the wall of the bubble, confirming that it was solid. He banged his fists on the bubble, hoping that it was brittle enough to break. This was not the case however as he was still trapped. He started kicking it, also to no avail. Finally, he shot at it, only to have the bullet bounce off and hit his ankle, making him scream in pain.

Fang: "AAAAAH! My leg!"

Everyone got back up to see that the criminal was trapped and wondered exactly how it happened. However, Fang's henchmen came to see what the commotion was about when they saw their trapped boss.

Henchmen: "Boss!", "What happened?", "What's this bubble thing?", "Who did this?"

Before they could even say another word, they were all trapped in force-fields of their own. They also tried break out of them but all attempts turned out to be unsuccessful.

All Amy and the girls could do was stare. They were glad that Fang was stopped but curious as to who it was that saved them.

Amy: "Wow. What happened?"

Mina: "This is weird."

Cream: "Those bubble just came out of nowhere."

Cheese: "Chao."

Kim: "Wait a minute. I know I've seen this before. I can't remember where or when though."

It was then that Philly Phil came in view of the group. He was holding an odd looking device that resembled a video game controller.

Philly Phil: "I came back when I saw Amy and that guy fighting. Good thing I had this force-field generator on me or something might have happened."

Mina: "Force-field generator?"

Fang: (to Philly Phil): "Wait. So, you're the reason I'm stuck here?!"

Philly Phil: "Pretty much, yeah."

Fang: "Lemme outta here now, goggle boy!"

Fang pointed his gun at Philly Phil and fired, forgetting about the force-field he was contained in. The bullet bounced off the wall of the force-field and shot into his uninjured leg.

Fang: "AAAAAH! My other leg!"

Mina then came up to Philly Phil.

Mina: "Thank you. This guy is pretty dangerous."

Philly Phil: "Well, you're welcome."

Mina: "I'm just wondering but where did you get that thing."

Philly Phil: (holding up the force-field generator) "You mean this? I had it with me. I'm sort of an inventor."

Mina: "Really?"

Philly Phil: "Yeah. I made this thing when I needed to hold something really big and really strong. It creates small force-fields that keep whatever is trapped inside in."

He then looked to see that Amy was standing by where Fang was trapped.

Amy: "Not so tough now, are you?"

Amy then brought her hammer down on the force-field, only to have it bounce back at her hit her in the face and fall to the floor.

Amy: "Ow. I'm okay."

Philly Phil: "And it keeps other things out."

Mina: "You'd probably be good friends with Tails and Rotor."

Philly Phil: "Who and who?"

Kim: "Now I remember where I saw this before."

Cream: "You've seen him use this before."

Kim: "Yeah, it was at this pageant at our school. There were huge elephants, and fires and peanut costumes, and nitroglycerin and… Oh, it's a long story."

Cream only made a confused look at Kim, while the dot over Cheese's head changed into a question mark.

Kim: "I'll tell you later. Right now, we should probably figure out what to do with these guys. (pointing at Fang and his henchmen)

Just then, the police enter the shopping center and approached the crowd.

Kim: "Guess that solves that problem."

Philly Phil then turned off the force-fields as the officers came to arrest Fang and his accomplices.

Fang: "I'm gonna get you for this, goggle boy! You're gonna get yours!"

The police then took away Fang and his accomplices.

Philly Phil: "That's not good. Hopefully, I'll be back on Earth before he can carry out what he says."

It was then that he heard applause and scattered cheering for thanking Amy and Philly Phil for stopping Fang from his attempted robbery. This was unexpected for Philly Phil, who had never done something like that before.

Philly Phil: "Okay, this, I can deal with."

To Be Continued…


End file.
